Descubriendo la Verdad
by Snivellius
Summary: Severus ha huido tras la fatidica noche en el colegio, con su habilidad como mortifago ha encontrado un escondite seguro aunque tiene la impresión de que alguien lo está vigilando. Rewiews por favor. Capitulo Final!
1. Prologo

He vuelto al ataque... y espero que mi historia os guste. Este fic es un poco más corto que los que he escrito hasta ahora. Es sobre Severus y un personaje femenino nuevo.

Disclaimer los personajes no son mios y no gano nada con esto.

Contiene Spoliers sexto libro.

* * *

Arrugó su nariz en señal de desagrado, había un olor nauseabundo que se extendía por todo el lugar, un olor tan antiguo como las propia calle que estaba pisando y tenía la ligera intuición de que este no era algo provisional. La niebla tan característica de Londres le provocó un escalofrío y arrebujándose más si cabe en su capa negra, se escondió entre las sombras, observando sigilosamente todo lo que se extendía a su alrededor. Las ratas campaban a sus anchas, como si fueran las dueñas del lugar, rebuscaban entre las bolsas de basura amontonadas en la calle, y arrastraban entre sus dientes restos de animales muertos y comidas en un estado de putrefacción avanzado. Su estómago se revolvió por un momento y se preguntó como podía vivir alguien allí. 

Un gato se asomó a la esquina, le faltaba un ojo que colgaba de su cuenca vacía y su rabo presentaba los numerosos mordiscos con los que debía lidiar para sobrevivir en aquel reino dominado por las ratas. Maulló lastimeramente y un perro le contestó ladrando a lo lejos. Una alegre fauna con la que compartir su existencia, por lo menos hay algo más que ratas, pensó alegremente para sí.

Respiró profundamente y comprobando que nadie la seguía empezó a andar por la triste calle. Las casas flanqueaban su avance, mostrando a los ojos de la joven una visión entre terrorífica y apenada. La mayoría de las puertas se encontraban fuera de sus goznes, permitiendo a los animales entrar y salir a sus anchas, las ventanas con sus cristales rotos emitían el quejido del aire al atravesarlas.

Miró de nuevo el arrugado papel que llevaba en la mano comprobando la dirección, _Spinner's End_ _5, Londres_. Observó la casa semiescondida en la oscuridad, era la mejor conservada de todas las que había encontrado por el camino, aunque distaba de poder ser ni siquiera llamada casa. Buscó alrededor un lugar donde esconderse y se sorprendió a sí misma entrando en la casa que tenía a sus espaldas. Recorrió con sigilo la parte inferior, y temiendo que en cualquier momento la estructura se viniera abajo comenzó a subir por las largas escaleras de madera que llevaban a la planta superior. Se acercó a las ventanas que para variar tenías sus cristales intactos aunque cubiertos de una gruesa capa de suciedad, miró a través de ellos comprobando que tenía plena visibilidad de la casa que se extendía delante de ella. Veía las ventanas delanteras, tanto de la planta baja como de la alta, la puerta de entrada y la puerta lateral que suponía daría a la cocina.

Se sentó lentamente en el alfeizar de la ventana, sumida en la semioscuridad del atardecer londinense, pensando si realmente aquello era un sueño, una pesadilla de la que despertaría tarde o temprano. Respiró profundamente y esperando que alguien en la casa de enfrente comenzara a dar señales de vida sacó de nuevo el arrugado pergamino que guarda bajo su capa. Todavía le sorprendía leer la letra apurada y nerviosa del mago al que consideró el mejor de todos los tiempos.

"_Ya no me queda tiempo, o por lo menos no tanto tiempo como quisiera, dentro de un momento el joven Potter llegará ante mi puerta y yo emprenderé un viaje que quizás se me haga demasiado largo. Sé que no me estás entiendo, ni comprendes porque un viejo senil como yo, escribe apuradamente una carta al atardecer mientras te habla de un viaje que todo el mundo desconoce.__Hoy he entendido el valor de la familia, y sé que a pesar de los silencios que a veces nos acompañan, a pesar de los momentos de duda, de las discusiones y las riñas, siempre estamos ahí porque somos eso una familia._

_Hoy puede ser la última vez que vea a los que amo, sé que siempre hay una mañana, que la vida nos das a veces las oportunidades de hacer las cosas bien o de rehacer bien lo que hemos hecho mal, pero si me equivoco y hoy es todo lo que me queda, quiero decirte que "te quiero" aunque asumo que ya lo sabes. _

_He cometido errores contigo como cometí con más personas, pero me consta que lo hice porque siempre creí estar haciendo lo adecuado. Sé en lo que te has convertido, y el orgullo me llena el pecho al pensar que quizás una parte de ese camino lo recorriste con mi ayuda. _

_Y ahora yo también busco ayuda, una ayuda que sólo tú puedes darme. La vida de todos nosotros se encamina a un final que desconocemos y quizás el tiempo que se aproxima sea no sólo el más oscuro sino también el más extraño, descubriremos enemigos entre los que creíamos nuestros amigos y espero que amigos entre los que consideramos enemigos. …"_

La lágrimas surcaban el rostro de Hera mientras leía la carta del ex – director de Hogwarts, la carta de su tio-abuelo. La había leído cientos de veces desde que la había recibido, intentando leer entre líneas, intentando adivinar que le quería decir de manera sugestiva.

Un ruido en el exterior la sacó de sus pensamientos, dos sombras se deslizaban por la oscura calle. El más pequeño de ambos paró delante de la casa que ella estaba observando, vio claramente como una mano de plata se deslizaba por debajo de la túnica negra y sacaba una varita con la que abrió la puerta. La figura más alta entró detrás, sin mirar ni siquiera a su acompañante que sostenía la puerta para permitirle la entrada.

Se preguntó que hacía allí realmente, porque había aceptado la petición de Albus. Sabía que si lo quería tendría allí un grupo de aurores en menos tiempo del que le llevaría leer la carta, pero aún así, algo le impedía hacerlo.

"_Supongo que entenderás la magnitud no sólo de lo que te estoy pidiendo sino también de la información que te estoy dando. Te doy la ubicación exacta de la casa de Severus, necesita protección aunque él no lo crea y tú tampoco. Necesita que alguien cuide de él. Protégelo si puedes hacerlo, pero sino no lo entregues no sería justo. Créeme si te digo que no lo sería. No importa lo que oigas o lo que te digan, confía en mi como tantas otras veces hiciste …"_

_- Esto podría acabar conmigo_- pensó.

Un movimiento en la casa la distrajo y observó como un taciturno hombre cerraba las cortinas, pudo percibir la negrura de sus ojos negros y el leve movimiento de su melena. Hera Dumbledore suspiró profundamente, esa era justamente la última persona a la que deseaba ver ahora.

Se alejó de la ventana, y se sentó en un trozo de piso que había limpiado previamente. Volvió a guardar la carta en su capa y respirando profundamente se dispuso a cumplir su cometido.


	2. Analizando la realidad

Disclaimer los personajes no son mios, no gano nada con esto, lo hago unicamente para divertirme.

Spoliers sexto libro

* * *

La vida de Hera se estancó en las semanas siguientes, o eso le pareció a ella. Vivía encerrada en aquella casa, rodeada de polvo, y muebles desvencijados. Se aburría demasiado y añoraba poder encontrarse en primera línea 

Había observado hora tras hora la vida de los dos habitantes de la casa, y debía reconocer que la vida social no era algo de lo que ambos disfrutaran. No sólo salían en contadas ocasiones sino que las visitas parecían estar totalmente prohibidas en aquella oscura casa de Spinner's End. Por lo que pudo intuir, pasaban sus horas en la pequeña sala de la planta baja, desplazándose a las habitaciones en la planta superior para recuperar las horas de sueño.

Los había intentado seguir en un par de ocasiones, pero ellos le habían dado esquinazo en ambos casos, aunque eso a Hera no le parecía relevante, sabía que aunque llegara a la zona donde estaban los mortifagos ella nunca podría entrar allí.

Se preguntó varias veces, que había pensado Albus el pedirle que protegiera a Severus, a su asesino. Ella no podía asistir a las reuniones de los malditos seguidores del Lord Oscuro, no sabía como llegar allí si quiera, y si lo supiera su deber era revelar esa información al ministerio, revelar el paradero del profesor Snape, el mortifago buscado por asesinato. Miles de veces se encontró así misma bajando las escaleras de la lúgubre casa pensando en contar la verdad, pensando en entregar a uno de los más temibles mortifagos de Voldemort, pero algo, una duda que Albus había destapado en ella se lo impedía.

Había recorrido todas las casas de los alrededores, buscando una actividad algo más dinámica que la que solía realizar. Había encontrado una entrada a su propia casa a través de una de las que flaqueaba la calle paralela y conocía varios escondites para poder observar con mayor facilidad la casa de su ex - profesor.

Se sentó en la ventana demasiado cansada para poder seguir, notó una penetrante mirada y observó asombrada como el profesor Snape escudriñaba el exterior. Por un momento Hera se preguntó si el entrenado mortifago no habría detectado algo que a ella se le había pasado por alto. Se levantó e intentó adivinar que era lo que Severus buscaba, fue entonces cuando lo entendió. Severus la buscaba a ella, tenía que haberse dado de cuenta antes, nadie es el mejor mortifago de Voldemort sin motivo, y él la había detectado, sabía que había alguien vigilándolo y ahora trataba de averiguar donde. Hera se quedó paralizada, posando su vista en la ventana de la triste casa de su ex – profesor, por un momento creyó él la había visto, sus ojos negros se clavaron en la misma ventana donde ella reposaba a menudo, su propio instinto la llevó a separarse de ella y se sentó en el suelo de una casa que empezaba a estar parcialmente más limpia.

Respiró profundamente, y encogiendo las piernas, se abrazó a ellas. Este trabajo se le estaba haciendo cuesta arriba.

Severus cerró las cortinas, se había sentido observado de nuevo, y había intentado buscar el origen de esa sensación. Llevaba varias semanas sabiéndose observado, debía reconocer que su observador era bueno, pero él tampoco era quien era por su falta de habilidad. Seguía sentado en el sofá, jugueteando entre sus manos con un vaso de whisky de fuego, buscando en el movimiento de su pardo color, las respuestas que se le escapaban.

Había analizado todas las posibilidades sobre su avezado observador pero no era capaz de encontrar una solución que le satisficiera. Pensó que el ministerio había dado con él, que de algún modo lo habían encontrado, pero ahora no estaba seguro. Se había expuesto varias veces a ser detenido pero nadie había intentado hacerlo, simplemente se había limitado a observar sus movimientos sin intervenir en ningún momento.

Su mente le llevó entonces a buscar la solución dentro de sus propios "compañeros", sabía que el Señor Oscuro no había puesto a nadie tras él, podría haberlo hecho hace un año, incluso hace dos, pero ahora no. La noche en que mató al director de Hogwarts, se ganó la confianza del mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, y con él, el de la mayoría de sus mortifagos. Todavía sonreía al comprobar como nadie protestaba ante las pocas veces que era convocado, o cuando era llamando sólo para cenar con el Señor Oscuro sin participar en ninguna de sus extrañas diversiones. Su paso provocaba miedo entre sus compañeros, y se había ganado el respeto de todos aquellos que algún día dudaron de él.

Llegó a pensar que Beatrix seguía dudando de él, sabía cual era la ambición de esa mujer, quería ser la mortifaga de confianza de Voldemort y Severus le había arrebatado ese puesto aquella fatídica noche. Pero no tenía sentido, no cuando Beatrix llevaba controlaba a Peter como lo controlaba, Peter era su espía no ningún observador escondido en las sombras.

Buscara a quien buscara, el frío mortifago no encontraba respuestas. Su brazo izquierdo ardió provocando que el vaso de whisky cayera de su mano. Observó como Perter bajaba corriendo las escaleras, sintiendo en su brazo el mismo escozor que sentía Severus. Ambos hombres se miraron y tomando sus capas negras y sus máscaras salieron por la puerta sin mirar atrás. Hera los vio salir apuradamente y supo instintivamente que habían sido convocados, cogió su capa y su pasamontañas negros. Se deslizó sigilosa por la calle, lo suficiente alejada de ellos para no se detectada pero lo suficientemente cerca para no perderlos de vista. Su mente empezó entonces a buscar en la cabeza de la rata de Peter, descubriendo en ella las imágenes de una zona boscosa tan oscura como triste. No le extrañaba que el Lord lo mantuviera siempre cerca de él, era absolutamente predecible, su mente era como un libro abierto incluso a los ojos de un oclumentista no muy avanzado. Observó como desaparecían tras el ruido típico de una aparición y mentalizándose para no fracasar esta vez conjuró la misma imagen que había vislumbrado en la mente de Peter.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, por muchas apariciones que hiciera tenía que reconocer que siempre le producía un ligero malestar la sensación que las acompañaba. Observó detenidamente su alrededor, buscando la posibilidad de haber sido detectada de algún modo, pero allí estaba sola. Se encontraba en medio de una zona boscosa, rodeada de unos enormes árboles tan milenarios como el propio colegio de Hogwarts, sus tupidas hojas dotaban al paisaje de una oscuridad y tenebrismo digna de una de esas películas de terror de los muggles. Hera comenzó a avanzar lentamente, ocultándose parcialmente a la vista de posibles mortifagos. Sus pasos eras cuidadosos, no queriendo descubrir con sus pisadas su presencia. Un ruido a sus espaladas la asustó y comprobó como dos mortifagos llegaban corriendo sin ni siquiera respirar. Armándose de valor comenzó a seguirlos. Avanzaban demasiado, atravesando incluso una pequeña gruta en medio de la montaña, Hera dedujo que al igual que el colegio, la zona poseía una protección ante apariciones no deseadas. Después de 15 minutos, observó como llegaban a una zona más despejada que el resto y los dos mortifagos sin ni siquiera mirar atrás desaparecían.

Hera se maldijo internamente por pensar que tendría alguna oportunidad. Voldemort era uno de los magos más poderosos de todos los tiempos, y no era tan tonto como para permitir que su cuartel general quedara a la vista de cualquiera. Se sentó oculta en las sombras y se preguntó que tipo de hechizo estaría utilizando para mantener su guarida oculta. Por un momento su mente rebobinó hacia el pasado.

**Flash Back**

Hera estaba sentada en un banco de aquella extraña calle muggle, observando como los niños jugaban en el. De repente la mano de su padre se posó en su hombro sobresaltándola.

_-Buenas tardes Hera_- la saludó besándola afectuosamente en la mejilla.

_- Papá_- se lanzó la joven a los brazos de su progenitor._- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?_

_- Nos esperan. Albus quiere hablar con nosotros_- le explicó.

Su padre se acercó entonces al oído de su hija y le dio una dirección. En ese momento delante de sus propias narices, en aquel solar vacío y sucio se materializó una casa, entre suntuosa y deprimente. Hera miró fijamente a su padre.

_- El cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix._- le sonrió este.

**Fin Flash Back**

Si a Hera le hubieran contado antes que era la Orden del Fénix hubiera creído que todo era un bonito cuento de fantasía para dormir a los niños muggles, pero todo era real, tan real como al mago que querían destruir. Tenía vagos recuerdos de aquella conversación, aunque todavía era capaz de recordar nítidamente el brillo azulado en los ojos de Albus. Cuando salió de allí todavía trataba de enfocar toda la información que le había sido suministrada. Acababa de entrar a formar parte de un extraño grupo llamado la Orden del Fénix, pero nunca se debería saber.

Ahora oculta de nuevo tras las sombras, seguía teniendo claras lagunas sobre su implicación en aquel grupo. Tenía una idea más o menos clara de sus miembros y de sus actividades, aunque dudaba que de los otros supiera que ella o su padre Percival también formaban parte. Y por ellos había pasado dos años renegando de Albus, fingiendo ante el mundo que su tío-abuelo estaba tan loco como su propio abuelo, que no era más que un viejo senil que veía la sombra de Voldemort tras cualquier esquina. Se había perdido por ello las fiestas familiares, y las charlas cómplices en la taberna cabeza de cerdo. Había conseguido que todos creyeran que odiaba a su propia familia, exceptuando su padre, y se convirtió en una buena amiga de muchos de los magos mejor colocados en la carrera ministerial. Ahora dudaba de que todo eso hubiera sido suficiente, Albus estaba muerto, su abuela y ella hacía años que no se hablaban y ella estaba sentada en un oscuro bosque inglés vigilando al asesino de su tío-abuelo e intentando averiguar la forma de entrar en la guarida de Voldemort, para poder protegerlo.

_- Aunque consiguieras entrar no podrías cuidar de Severus ahí dentro. Es más tu propia vida estaría en peligro._- la voz de Albus le sonaba clara y cercana, como si al girarse el anciano director estuviera allí al lado de ella de nuevo.

Supo instintivamente que estaba haciendo todo lo necesario y que Albus no le pediría más que lo que estaba haciendo, pero por un momento pensó que conseguir ver la casa le proporcionaría información más que relevante.

De repente observó como varios mortifagos salían apurados de la nada. Ella misma notó como el medallón que la conectaba con su padre en el ministerio comenzaba a calentarse en señal de aviso. Se arrebujó si más en su capa y corriendo semioculta en las sombras, se alejó de la zona para poder aparecerse en las proximidades del ministerio.

Su padre la esperaba nervioso, escondido en la puerta de atrás del ministerio de magia.

_- Ha sucedido algo_- comenzó sin perder tiempo_- El abuelo me ha llamado, Potter merodea por Hogsmeade, busca algo pero los mortifagos también lo buscan a él. Ya se ha mandado una partida de aurores, y se ha bloqueado las desapariciones del pueblo._

_- ¿Podré aparecerme pero no desaparecerme?_- le preguntó Hera.

_- Exacto, es una trampa mortal para los mortifagos_- le respondió su padre.

_- Y para el propio Potter_- añadió la joven.

_- Harry no sabe aparecerse_- sonrió Percival_-No podemos permitir que lo encuentren. Toma varios trasladadores, estos te llevaran a la madriguera_- siguió dándole dos pequeñas botellas_- Y este no tiene destino_- le dijo mientras le tendía una pequeña cadena.

_- Dame alguno más_- le dijo ella.

Su padre la miró entre sorprendido y preocupado.

_- Escucha no puedo decirte mucho más, pero necesito ayuda_- intentó explicarle_- Confía en mi._

Percival la miró una vez más preguntándose en que estaría metida su hija, sacudió su cabeza en señal de preocupación y metiendo su mano bajo su capa le proporcionó varios trasladadores más sin destino. Esperaba que supiera utilizarlos.

Hera se acercó y lo besó en la mejilla. Se giró dispuesta a despedirse.

_- Hera, la abuela está allí_- le explicó _– Con el abuelo._

_- ¿Minerva está allí, vaya a lo mejor ahora tiene ocasión de recuperar el tiempo perdido_- respondió a la defensiva_- Y yo que pensé que odiaba la abuelo._

_- Hera, sé que parte de la culpa es mía._

_- Y otra de ella ¿no?_- le replicó su hija.

_- Durante los últimos años, la desacreditaste a ella, al colegio y a Albus_- le explicó su padre_- ¿No crees que tiene motivos para pensar que la odias? Ella solo intenta ocultar con su indiferencia hacia ti el dolor que le causa tu rechazo._

_- Era mi papel¿lo entiendes?_- encaró a su padre-_ Era mi papel en esta absurda obra que me obligasteis a representar, ahora estoy con el último de mis papeles._

Hera no dijo nada más y mirando una vez más a su padre se apareció en las proximidades de la taberna cabeza de cerdo. Por un momento pensó en entrar dentro y saludar a sus abuelos Aberforth Dumbledore y Minerva McGonagall, pero no podía enfrentarlos ahora como no podía perder el tiempo.

Salió del callejón observando el caos que se extendía a su alrededor, los aurores intentaba mantener a raya a los mortifagos convirtiendo la calle en un verdadero campo de batalla. Buscó con la mirada al joven Potter o a alguno de sus compañeros, y entonces vio un pelo pelirrojo que corría hacia uno de los callejones. Debía ser el joven Weasly. Observó como varios mortifagos también se habían percatado de su huída y corrían tras ellos.

No se lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a seguirlos. Los jóvenes quedaron atrapados en el callejón detrás de la taberna de su abuelo y se giraron para enfrentar a sus perseguidores. Dos seguidores del Señor Oscuro los miraban sonriendo. Hera observó la escena y supo que aún en contra de sus principios tendría que intervenir. Entonces alguien más se materializó en la escena, oculto también a la vista de los jóvenes y de los mortifagos Severus Snape observaba la escena con interés, dispuesto a intervenir si las cosas si pusieran feas. Hera se maldijo mentalmente, y recordó las palabras de su padre: _Exacto, es una trampa mortal para los mortifagos_. Snape se había aparecido pero ahora no podría desaparecerse.

Hera se dirigió entonces hacia él. Severus la vio acercarse pero no sacó la varita sino que la miró con creciente interés.

_-Profesor Snape_- susurró Hera con una voz ligeramente distinta a la suya_- No puede aparecerse fuera del pueblo._

_- Vaya no me había dado de cuenta_- le respondió a la defensiva.

_- Tome es un trasladador_- le respondió susurrando unas palabras sobre la cadena_- Lo llevará a Spinner's End_.

Severus miró a la joven como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

_- Escuche, usted es mi prioridad sino toma este trasladador y desaparece yo no podré ayudar a Potter._

El profesor Snape tomó la cadena entre sus manos y tal como sabía que funcionaban la abrió. Tardó solo cinco segundos en notar como era arrastrado, perdiéndose fijamente aquellos ojos que comprobaban que realmente era puesto a salvo.

Hera se movió entonces rápidamente y lanzó un hechizo aturdidor, los dos mortifagos salieron por los aires y ella encaró a los jóvenes.

_- Tomad la botella_- les dijo tendiéndoles el trasladador.

Harry la miró receloso, mientras Hermione y Ron asían con fuerza la botella como única tabla de salvación. Hera tomó a Harry de la mano sin importarle la lucha que el niño que vivió mantenía con ella. Miró a su alrededor una vez más observando como desde la puerta trasera de la cabeza de cerdo asomaba la actual directora de Hogwarts, son su habitual moño y su seriedad observaba la escena sin intervenir. Una señal de reconocimiento por parte de Minerva McGonagall fue la última imagen de Hera antes de notar como el trasladador se ponía en funcionamiento.

Severus temió abrir los ojos por un momento, temía encontrarse en otro lugar, en la puerta del ministerio, en Hogwarts o incluso rodeado de Aurores. Había confiado en aquella joven, le había permitido acercarse a él y después había tomado el trasladador en las manos. Abrió lentamente los ojos, y comprobó que se encontraba en la entrada de Spinner's End. Ahora si que nada tenía sentido para él. Con su cabeza funcionando a mil por hora se dirigió a su tétrica casa donde suponía que Peter lo esperaba con noticias nada halagüeñas.

* * *

Reviews: 

**luthien snape slytherin:** Gracias por tu review ha sido el primero, y por lo menos sé que alguien me lee. Veo que sigues mis historias, y eso me alegra y espero no desilusionarte con esta. Sobre el parentesco de Hera, solo una corrección, no es nieta de Dumbledore sino sobrina-nieta. Gracias

**connyhp:** Ya he continuado la historia, y espero que tus dudas se vayan solucionando, sino ya sabes… pregunta que para eso estamos. Saludos


	3. Quien eres

Disclaimer los personajes no son mios y no gano nada con este. Contiene Spoliers del Sexto Libro

* * *

Hera y los tres jóvenes se aparecieron en las afueras de la madriguera, la humilde casa de los Weasly. Ron y Hermione temblaban visiblemente, mientras Harry se preocupaba por ocultar a los ojos de sus compañeros un creciente nerviosismo. 

_- ¿Pero que creéis que estáis haciendo?_- les preguntó Hera rabiosa.

_- Eso a ti no te importa_- le respondió Harry encarándola_- No debiste haber intervenido._

_- Claro que no, y en este momento el salvador del mundo mágico estaría en manos de unos vulgares mortifagos_- le replicó Hera.

_- Eso no es problema tuyo_- siguió Potter altivo.

_- Correcto Sr. Potter puede que usted no sea más que un peón en este juego, puede que su vida le resulte absolutamente vacía y carente de sentido pero la de ellos no lo es_- continuó mirando a Hermione y Ron_- Condénese a una muerte rápida si quiere pero no los arrastre consigo._

_- Usted no sabe nada_- contestó Harry ya menos convencido.

Hera miró nerviosamente a su alrededor.

_- No creo que estemos seguros aquí_- le dijo poniéndose extrañamente seria_- Supongo que lo que hayan hecho hoy será lo suficientemente importante para que casi se jueguen la vida._

Tanto Ron como Hermione asintieron levemente con la cabeza, asentimiento que acompañó Harry con un susurró de aseveración.

_- Entiendo. Esto es una Guerra, y lo queramos o no estamos en medio de ella_- siguió_- Se van a mejorar las medidas de seguridad de la madriguera y espero por su bien que la próxima vez que piensen en realizar una excursión sean capaces de evaluar los riesgos que pueden correr…_

_- No necesito niñera_- la cortó Harry.

Hera lo fulminó entonces con la mirada, una mirada que a Harry por un momento le recordó a la fría mirada de la profesora McGonagall.

_- Para su información, no soy su niñera Sr. Potter_- le respondió usando un tono tan sarcástico como el que Snape usaba en sus clases_- No crea que es el ombligo del mundo y que todos estamos aquí para salvarlo. ¿Lo entiende? El problema es que mi "protegido" si está dispuesto a jugársela por usted y eso es algo que en estos momentos no estoy en condiciones de permitir._

_- ¿Quién es usted?_- preguntó Hermione con un hilo de voz intentando calmar los ánimos.

_- Eso no es prioritario._ –Hera volvió a mirar preocupada a su alrededor_- Creo que es hora de que vuelvan a dentro._

Ninguno de los jóvenes replicó, se giraron sobre si mismos y emprendieron el camino de entrada a la casa de Ron. La señora Weasly les esperaba en la cocina, visiblemente nerviosa, se paseaba a uno y otro lado con las manos sobre sus caderas.

_- ¿Dónde habéis estado?_- les preguntó nerviosa.

_- Por ahí_- respondió vagamente Ron.

_- ¿Por ahí? _-comenzó a chillar la señora Weasly_- Ha habido un ataque en Hogsmeade, Arthur me llamó porque llegaron informaciones de que estabais allí, salí a buscaros y no aparecíais por ningún lado._

_- Pues ya ve que estamos bien Sra. Weasly_- la apaciguó Harry con la mejor de sus sonrisas_- Hemos estado en el jardín de atrás y no la hemos oído._

La Sra. Weasly pareció tranquilizarse un poco aunque miró desconfiadamente a los tres jóvenes que ya subían las escaleras hacia su cuarto. Se acercó a la ventana y le pareció percibir a lo lejos el destello típico de una desaparición. Molly agachó la cabeza negando fuertemente, estaba claro que le ocultaban algo.

Severus se dirigió corriendo hacia su casa, sabiendo que Peter se extrañaría de su ausencia en la misma.

_- ¿Dónde has estado?_- le preguntó la rata tan pronto como el profesor cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

_- Consiguiendo ingredientes para pociones_-le respondió vagamente.

_- Ha habido un ataque en Hogsmeade, Potter estaba allí pero los tontos de los mortifagos no pudieron atraparlo. Es más la mayoría están ahora en poder del ministerio_- le explicó Peter visiblemente nervioso_-El Señor Oscuro está muy cabreado. Pensé que estabas allí._

_- ¿Crees que si hubiera estado allí Potter se me hubiera escapado?_- le preguntó retóricamente Severus exhibiendo una clara mueca de asco.

_- No, claro que no_- se apuró en contestar el pequeño hombre totalmente asustado.

_- Vete a tu cuarto._

_- Pero…_

_- Vete a tu cuarto_- repitió Severus.

Peter no se hizo de rogar y moviendo una de las figuras de la gran librería dejó al descubierto las escaleras que llevaban hasta su cuarto. Severus esperó a que la rata desapareciera, trazando mentalmente un plan para conseguir que esta volviera a servir al Señor Oscuro directamente permitiéndole a él permanecer sólo en su casa. Tomó un whisky de fuego entre sus manos y corriendo las cortinas se dispuso a esperar la llegada de su extraña vigilante.

Lo reconoció al instante en aquel oscuro callejón, supo instintivamente que estaba allí para protegerlo y se sorprendió al descubrir que era una mujer. Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho más, porque ella le proporcionó la salida que estaba esperando, una salida que él no dudó en aceptar aún con el riesgo de poder ser engañado.

Ahora estaba preocupado, de algún modo que no llegaba a entender estaba preocupado por ella.

Hera llegó al límite de Spinner's End estaba exhausta, había sido quizás uno de sus peores días desde la muerte de Albus. No sólo se encontraba físicamente cansada sino también anímicamente. Habían sido demasiadas sorpresas en un día. Se ocultó en las sombras e introduciéndose en una de las callejuelas laterales entró en su casa por la puerta de atrás. Se dirigió a la ventana y se sorprendió de ver al profesor Snape apoyado en la suya escudriñando la calle preocupado. Por un momento se preguntó si estaría preocupado por ella, pero desechó la idea tan pronto como esta cruzó por su cabeza, seguía siendo Snape. Aún así se armó de valor y abrió poco a poco la ventana. Severus detectó el movimiento delante de él y levantó la vista, ambos se miraron de nuevo fijamente. El mortifago inclinó entonces la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento y cerrando las cortinas desapareció.

Hera se sentó en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra la pared. No podía cerrar sus ojos, no podía recordar los ojos de su abuela clavados en ella en aquel callejón.

**Flash Back**

Hera miró de nuevo a su abuelo que la despedía afectuosamente en la estanción.

_- No pasará nada mi niña_- le sonrió su abuelo besándola dulcemente en la frente_- Ya verás como cuando te des de cuenta ya estarás de vuelta para pasar la navidades en casa._

_- ¿Y papá?_- le preguntó la pequeña todavía preocupada por no comentarle a su padre su reciente marcha al colegio Hogwarts.

_-Papá está muy ocupado, sabes que el ministerio español de magia tiene ciertos problemas que Percival debe solucionar_- la tranquilizó su abuelo

El tren rugió furiosamente.

_- Sube o llegarás tarde._

Hera miró una vez más a su abuelo y con un profundo abrazo ambos se despidieron. Aberforth se quedó en el arcén observando como el tren se alejaba lentamente, y supo instintivamente que no tardaría en volver a ver a su nieta.

Hera se sentó al fondo del tren, en el único compartimento vacío que quedaba libre. Se acomodó cómodamente y visiblemente nerviosa. Oyó el ruido de los jóvenes acomodándose a su alrededor, el sonido alegre de los viejos amigos reencontrados y se maldijo por tener que estar allí sentada y no en el alegre colegio español de magia. Una cabeza pelirroja se asomó entonces por la puerta.

_- ¿Hay sitio libre en este compartimento?_- preguntó el joven tímidamente.

_- Si claro_- respondió la joven sonriendo

_- Soy Charlie Weasly_- le sonrió también el joven pelirrojo_- ¿Y tú?_

_- Soy Hera, Hera Dumbledore._

Charlie la miró fijamente, intentando averiguar si era una broma.

_- ¿Hera Dumbledore?_- repitió sorprendido_- ¿Eres familiar de Albus Dumbledore?_

_- No, que yo sepa. Vivo con mi padre Percival, mi madre murió cuando era niña y de vez en cuando nos visita mi abuelo Aberforth Dumbledore. Pero no conozco a ningún Albus Dumbledore_- le explicó la pequeña niña_- ¿Quién es?_

_- Es el mago más poderoso de nuestro tiempo, es el director de Hogwarts._- le sonrió Charlie_- Dicen que está enamorado de Minerva McGonagall pero nadie ha sido capaz de asegurarlo._

En aquel momento Hera perdió el poco color que aún poseía, y empezó a temblar visiblemente.

_- ¿Minerva McGonagall?_- susurró tartamudeando

_- Si, la subdirectora del colegio_- continuó el pequeño pelirrojo ajeno al nerviosismo de su acompañante.

Hera se mantuvo callada y silenciosa el resto del viaje, a pesar de los numerosos intentos de Charlie Weasly por mantener una conversación fluida. Minerva McGonagall, el nombre de su abuela seguía repitiéndose en su mente como un mantra, el nombre de la mujer de la que no había sabido nada en estos 11 años. Por un momento un sentimiento de soledad y desconsuelo la inundó pero después la ira se apoderó de ella, la ira de sentirse abandonada. Su abuela era la subdirectora de un gran colegio, cuidaba de infinidad de niños que acudían a mejorar su formación como magos mientras su verdadera nieta vivía sola a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

**Fin Flash Back**

Hera seguía sentada en el mismo rincón de aquella oscura habitación, intentando poner en orden sus recuerdos. Sonreía al recordad como con sólo 11 años creyó que pasaría desapercibida dentro de aquel colegio, sonreía al pensar lo iluso que puede llegar a ser un niño. No necesitó que Minerva dijera su nombre en alto, Albus ya la miraba fijamente, observándola por encima de sus gafas de media luna mientras esbozaba una débil sonrisa. Recordaba el sonido entrecortado de la voz de su abuela cuando pronunció su nombre y la mirada asustada que le dirigió. Aquel día la vida Hera cambió bruscamente, aquel día para Hera fue como volver a nacer.

La joven se levantó del suelo, y se dirigió hacia la ventana, observó el silencio y oscuridad que acompañaban no sólo la casa de su ex – profesor sino también la calle. Deseando tener por lo menos una noche de tranquilidad se tumbó en el viejo camastro que le hacía de cama.

Hera despertó temprano, abrió lentamente los ojos y creyó por un momento que su cuerpo le estaba jugando una mala pasada. La habitación estaba completamente oscuras y un extraño frío húmedo se colaba por las rendijas de aquella casa desvencijada. Tenía que ser de noche se repitió la joven acercándose a la ventana, no podía ser de día, pero la realidad era dura, la niebla cubría ahora todo Spinner's End impidiendo que el sol de otoño pudiera colar sus cálidos rayos entre las extensas nubes que cubrían el encapotado cielo. La joven sabía que los dementores eran en parte los causantes de esta situación y se preguntó cuanto tiempo más podrían aguantar así.

Hera observó entonces la casa que se extendía enfrente de la suya, tan silenciosa como el barrio que la rodeaba. Sólo el grito de algún animal a lo lejos rompía la monotonía existente. Se preparó un frugal desayuno y tras comprobar que como de costumbre la vida no experimentaba cambios para sus vecinos se dispuso a continuar con su entrenamiento diario.

Octubre pasó lentamente para la joven gryffindor, Peter y Severus salían en contadas ocasiones de su "hogar" y ella se conformaba con vigilarlos de lejos. Habían sido convocados un par de veces por Voldemort pero Hera se había tenido que contentar con volver a quedarse escondida en el bosque imaginándose por un momento lo que podría estar ocurriendo dentro de la casa del Lord.

Aquella mañana Hera se levantó extenuada, su espalda gritaba cada vez que intentaba realizar un movimiento extraño y su cuerpo le reclamaba un descanso que no estaba dispuesto a darle. Se maldijo por haber tenido que pasar todo el día anterior tirada en aquel oscuro bosque y se tomó una nueva poción calmante. Necesitaba salir de aquel encierro. Miró nuevamente la casa, estaba tan tranquila como de costumbre, se preguntó si el Lord los convocaría de nuevo después de haberlo hecho ayer y se respondió a si misma que no. Voldemort no solía llamar frecuentemente a Severus y Hera había intuido que era para mantenerlo a salvo, lejos de una posible detención por parte del ministerio. Empacó algunas cosas en su pequeña mochila y saliendo con resolución por la ventana de atrás se dirigió al ministerio de magia.

Hera fue recibida con calurosos saludos a su llegada y tardó algo más de una hora en llegar al despacho de su padre. No necesitó ni siquiera petar en la puerta, su padre la abrió mágicamente desde dentro y sonriéndole le señaló una butaca delante de su escritorio.

_- Has tardado una hora en llegar hasta aquí_- le insinuó sonriendo.

_- Amigos_- le respondió Hera tirándose cómodamente en la butaca y lanzando un suspiro de satisfacción.

_- Contando que en casi cinco meses no he sabido de ti_- empezó su padre_- Tiene que ser algo realmente importante lo que te trae hasta mis dominios._

_- Realmente no lo es_- le restó importancia la joven_- Necesitó algunos trasladadores legales más, sin destino._

_- ¿En qué estás metida?_- preguntó su padre seriamente mientras se echaba con las manos cruzadas sobre la mesa y observaba fijamente a su hija.

_- En nada importante_ – respondió poniendo su cara de niña buena_- Confía en mi._

_- Me pides trasladadores legales, pero si haces algo ilegal con ellos_…-le insinuó su padre.

_- La culpa será mía. Soy hija de un miembro del ministerio y por tanto tengo algunos privilegios puedo solicitar material sin necesidad de especificar su uso convenientemente_- le soltó su hija tranquilamente_- Me ahorrarías muchos formularios, y si pasa algo que no deba con ellos yo misma me inculparé._

_- Eso no es solución._

_- Es la única que hay. Necesito esos trasladadores_- insistió la joven_- Y la otra forma es creándolos yo misma, y eso si que está penado si no es causa de peligro mortal._

Su padre abrió uno de sus cajones y tomó algunos trasladadores de él. Negando con la cabeza se los entregó a su hija.

Hera miró fijamente a su padre sin saber muy bien como enfocar aquello. Percival la observó nuevamente conocedor de la expresión tan característica en su hija y enarcó una ceja en señal de interrogación. La joven sonrió.

_- He visto a la abuela, estaba en la taberna cabeza de cerdo con el abuelo_- empezó soltando bruscamente las palabras_- Fue un momento en el callejón pero, creo que me reconoció._

_- No sería extraño eres su nieta_- le respondió su padre.

_- Vaya y supongo que ahora se acuerda de ello, igual que de repente vuelve a tener interés por el abuelo_- escupió Hera_- ¿Dónde estuvo durante tantos años¿Dónde?_

_- En Hogwarts, donde estuvo siempre en el colegio de Hogwarts_- le respondió su abuelo que escuchaba toda la conversación desde la puerta._- Eres tan tozuda como ella. Eres tan parecida a ella_-siguió perdiendo su mirada en su nieta y besándola en la frente_- Me dijo que le habías parecido tú en el callejón ayudando a Potter, veo que no se ha equivocado._

Hera sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación y se dispuso a levantarse para marcharse. Su abuelo la tomó del brazo impidiéndoselo.

_- Nunca me debí casar con ella_- comenzó dirigiéndose hacia la ventana_- Éramos como el día y la noche, yo seguía siendo el tío raro y excéntrico que amaba el caos y las sorpresas, ella la mujer seria y preparada que amaba el orden. Nunca debimos casarnos_- continuó perdido en sus recuerdos_- Pero ella vio en mí el sustituto de Albus, de un Albus al que no podía tener y yo pensé que sería la mujer de mi vida, en realidad sé que fue la mujer de mi vida. Siempre supe que mi mujer amaba a mi hermano pero pensé que el tiempo lo arreglaría._

Aberforth se giró sonriendo a su nieta e hijo.

_- Sólo hay que ver el hijo que tuvimos y la amistad que conservamos. Entendí que conmigo nunca sería feliz_- Aberforth se sentó al lado de su nieta_- Lo entendí el día que me dijo que quería incorporarse al profesorado de Hogwarts, supe que lo que ella sentía por Albus era incluso más fuerte que nuestra familia. Intenté recuperarla, lo juro, y me consta que Percival lo sabe, pero lo nuestro estaba destinado al fracaso y eso era algo que yo no quería admitir._

_- Papá, esto es muy duro_- intentó interrumpirlo Percival.

_- No, creo que es hora de explicarme correctamente. Hera está harta de escuchar historias sobre nosotros, de emitir juicios basándose en hechos que no saben si son verdad, tiene derecho a saber toda la verdad_- enfrentó a su hijo_- Tarde en entenderlo pero llegó un momento en que supe que Minerva nunca volvería conmigo, le planteé el divorcio tantas veces como negativas recibí de ella. Así que ideé el plan quizás más idiota que he ideado hasta ahora._

_- A mi me resultó beneficioso al final_- sonrió Percival desde su sillón.

_- Me fugué a España donde conocí a la mujer que después se convirtió en tu madre y me la traje a Inglaterra fingiendo que era el amor de mi vida y que quería casarme con ella_- rió Aberforth_- Y surtió efecto, Minerva me concedió el divorcio poco después. El resto ya lo sabes, mi supuesta prometida se acabó casando con mi hijo y te tuvieron a ti._

_- Pero la abuela no os perdonó_- contestó Hera.

_- Si, nos perdonó. A mí por liberarla de un matrimonio que no era más que una farsa bien representada, y a tu padre, a su hijo, por haberse casado con la mujer que consideró su rival_- le explicó su abuela.

_- No fue ella, fuimos todos. Ella resultó herida, herida por sus dos hombres y lo único que hizo fue ponerse a la defensiva _– siguió su padre_- A veces creo que si no me hubiera ido a España todo se hubiera arreglado antes, pero tomé la decisión de cambiar mi plaza ministerial en Inglaterra por una en España y colocar entre mi familia y yo miles de kilómetros de distancia. Nunca evalué el daño que podía hacer con ello, a mi madre, a Albus, a mi padre, a mi mismo y a ti._

Hera lloraba copiosamente, su situación había sido tan complicada.

_- Pero ella siempre me odió_- intentó defenderse.

_- Nunca lo hizo, pero nunca le diste la oportunidad de ser la abuela que ella quería ser_- le dijo entonces su abuelo_- Y la culpa fue nuestra, de tu padre y mía. _

La joven se maldijo mentalmente por todo, por su actitud, por su frialdad.

_- Pero llevo años, riéndome de Albus, despreciando públicamente al director de Hogwarts y a su subdirectora_- explicó Hera_- ¡Por Merlín!_

_- Albus trazó un plan, y tú formas parte de él como el resto, no te culpes, ella lo sabe_- la abrazó su abuelo.

_- Tengo que irme_- recordó de pronto.

Ambos hombres asintieron, sabiendo que por un día habían sido demasiadas confensiones y levantándose se despidieron. Hera se dirigió hacia la puerta todavía visiblemente nerviosa.

Volvió a tardar aproximadamente otra hora en salir del ministerio y se dirigió de nuevo hacia Spinner's End. Se arrebujó en la capa al sentir el frío de aquella zona de de Londres. Buscó la calle lateral y todavía sorprendida por las revelaciones recibidas se coló en su casa. De manera automática se dirigió hacia la ventana y comprobó si todo seguía como siempre.

Las cortinas estaban cerradas y Hera no era capaz de percibir ningún atisbo de vida en aquella casa. Se maldijo por lo bajo por haber creído que podía ausentarse y se preguntó en donde estaría el maldito profesor. Entonces lo vio, apertrechado con su habitual capa negra estaba sentado en las escaleras de entrada de la casa que habitaba Hera. Esta se puso su capa negra y su pasamontañas negro y salió hacia la puerta de la entrada.

La abrió lentamente y sin ni siquiera saludarse se sentó en el mismo escalón donde estaba sentado Severus.

_- No estabas en casa_- le dijo Snape.

_- Tengo vida propia profesor Snape_- le respondió.

Severus se sorprendió del tratamiento recibido por parte de la joven pero se dijo que tendría tiempo más tarde de analizar eso. Llevaba allí una hora esperando por ella, y esa necesidad de verla no le gustaba nada.

_- Pensé que yo era tu vida propia_- continuó secamente.

_- Vaya otro que se cree el ombligo del mundo_- le espetó ella sin cortarse

Severus la miró sorprendido pero no dijo nada.

_- Peter ya no está en casa_- soltó Snape.

_- ¿Perdón?_- preguntó Hera sin saber muy bien como reaccionar.

_- Peter ya no vive conmigo, el Señor Oscuro cree que soy totalmente de fiar_- siguió el ex – profesor.

_-Creo que se lo ganó a pulso profesor_- ironizó la joven.

Severus soltó el bufido tan característico de él pero continuó como si nada.

_- No sé que hace aquí, ni porque no me ha entregado todavía, pero…_- Snape no sabía como enfocar la situación_- si necesita algo mi casa está más adecentada que la suya. No suelo recibir visitas muy a menudo así que no se preocupe por interrumpir._

_- Disculpe profesor¿me está ofreciendo hospitalidad?_- preguntó sorprendida la joven.

Snape la miró interrogante, no tenía intención de repetir su ofrecimiento, había hecho esto instintivamente y ahora creía que se había equivocado. Se levantó dispuesto a dirigirse a su casa.

_- ¿Puede avisarme cuando sea llamado por Voldemort?_- preguntó Hera tanteando el terreno.

Severus se estremeció ante el nombre del Señor Oscuro, pero no dijo nada.

_- ¿Quiere que la avise?_- se giró sorprendido.

_- Mi prioridad es usted profesor y debo seguirlo, si me avisa me facilita el trabajo_- sonrió la joven sin recordar que llevaba puesto su pasamontañas.

El frío mortifago la miró desconfiado y siguió andando hacia su casa.

_- Y deje de llamarme profesor, no soy su profesor_- añadió mientras cruzaba la calle.

Hera sonrió alegremente y todavía sorprendida por la actitud de Severus se introdujo en su casa. Sería una larga noche, tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar.

**

* * *

amsp14:** Hola, no te preocupes, y espero que tu abuela se mejore pronto. Sobre el fic espero que te siga gustando. Saludos **luthiensnape slytherin:** Pues ya ves sobrina nieta de albus, para variar un poco. Y sobre Severus es una situación extraña en la que se encuentra por eso confia en quien puede más que en quien quiere. Saludos 

**Sydney: **Gracias por los elogios aunque creo que te has pasado, a mi también me cuesta mucho dejar reviews, sobre todo porque a veces tengo que copiar la historia y leerla después por mi cuenta por falta de tiempo, pero me alegro que lo hayas dejado. Saludos

**Supermama: **Hola me alegro que te guste la historia, y en este caso como bien dices no es un romance retomado sino uno nuevo… aunque los protagonistas ya se conocieran. Y si supongo que alguna metedura de pata cometeré con el idioma, pero espero que los no gallegoshablantes sepan perdonarme. Saludos 


	4. El pasado pesa

Disclaimer los personajes no son míos ni gano nada con esto... lo hago solo por divertirme. Contiene Spoliers Sexto Libro.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Si Severus pensó que Hera correría a su casa a la menor insinuación estaba muy equivocado, la joven se mantuvo en su posición las semanas siguientes, sin ni siquiera molestarse en saludarlo cuando lo veía a través de la ventana. El mortifago había sido llamado en dos ocasiones más, Voldemort tenía grandes planes para varios enclaves mágicos y quería contar con la opinión del propio Severus. Snape salía siempre de su casa, y de manera imperceptible le indicaba a Hera que había sido convocado, esta lo seguía y siempre se aparecían en aquel oscuro bosque uno a pocos metros del otro. La joven se escondía pacientemente en el exterior, observando todo cuanto pudiera ser relevante y preguntándose que podía estar sucediendo dentro. Aunque últimamente su sentimiento de curiosidad se veía normalmente acompañado de una clara preocupación por su ex – profesor, Hera se repetía que era debido al interés que Albus había mostrado en su carta por la seguridad de su pupilo, pero Hera empezaba a cuestionarse esa explicación.

Cuando Severus salía de la misteriosa mansión, invisible para Hera, se dirigía hacia donde ella se encontraba, ambos volvían entonces a Spinner's End. En silencio como dos desconocidos, Severus enfilaba siempre la calle principal, mientras que Hera fiel a sus costumbres solía tomar la entrada de atrás de su casa.

Severus se sentó en la sala de la planta inferior, estaba menos que sorprendido con la actitud de la joven. Lo acompañaba en todas sus salidas a la guarida del Señor Oscuro, y lejos de protestar esperaba pacientemente a que volviera a salir. Una de las veces el propio Severus alargó la estancia más de lo necesario junto al Lord, permitiéndose el lujo de cenar con él, cosa que gustó al oscuro mago. Pero al salir, allí estaba ella, sentada en su sitio de costumbre, esperándolo.

Se levantó de su sillón favorito y miró a la casa de enfrente pero allí no había señales de que nadie la estuviera utilizando como vivienda. Se maldijo mentalmente por estar tan pendiente de la joven y cerró bruscamente la cortina. Después de que lo salvara en aquel callejón, Severus se había sentido vulnerable y por un momento le reconfortó la idea de que alguien estuviera preocupado por él. Se libró de la presencia de la rata de Peter e instintivamente le había ofrecido hospitalidad, esperando por lo menos poder averiguar algo más de la joven. Pero ahora varias semanas después se encontraba tan sólo como al principio pero mucho más intrigado. Pegó un puñetazo a la mesa que tenía delante de él, tirando al suelo la botella de whisky de fuego que lo acompañaba por las noches. Lo había llamado profesor Snape y eso le perturbaba, tenía que haberle dado clases, tenía que haber sido su alumna, pero ¿quién podía preocuparse del cretino y bastardo profesor Snape?

Hera por su parte mataba el tiempo de la mejor forma que podía, aunque prefería estar en aquella sucia y fría casa que tirada en aquel oscuro bosque esperando por Snape. Había analizado muchas veces su charla del ministerio con su padre y su abuelo, intentado buscar una explicación razonable a todo lo que le había sucedido. Entendía que la vida de su familia había sido todo menos normal, pero en última instancia ella había resultado la más perjudicada.

Además su situación con Severus había cambiado. Ahora creía que había sido un error por su parte revelarse y que hubiera sido mejor que Snape no supiera que alguien vivía en la casa de enfrente. Desde entonces había cambiado varias veces de habitación para espiar a Severus. Hera era consciente de que Snape empezaba a mostrarse extrañamente interesado por la presencia de la joven en la casa, ofreciéndole incluso su hospitalidad. La joven notó un movimiento en la casa, Severus se había acercado a la ventana, escudriñaba el exterior y molesto por no verla cerró las cortinas bruscamente. Hera sonrió para si misma, peguntándose si aquel hombre era el mismo profesor que gustaba de atormentarla y castigarla en su estancia en Hogwarts.

La joven no podía olvidar sus años escolares, por muchas razones como se repetía habitualmente. Hera recordaba vívidamente sus años en Hogwarts, todos y cada uno de los recuerdos, de las situaciones que la convirtieron en la mujer que es hoy. Había asimilado la extraña posición de su familia, y los entresijos de unas relaciones tan inciertas como complejas. Huérfana de madre muggle había sido criada por su padre, un rico funcionario del ministerio español de magia y por su abuelo, un loco mago que distaba de ser la mejor compañía para una impresionable niña. Su llegada a Hogwarts complicó si cabe más su propia situación personal, conociendo a una abuela que ignoraba la existencia de su nieta y a su tio-abuelo, director del colegio y a todas luces el causante de la separación de sus abuelos.

Hera se preguntó durante mucho tiempo, porque aquello la había salpicado a ella, porque había sido ella la víctima de una situación irracional e incompresible. Ella ni siquiera había nacido, pero había pagado con creces las consecuencias de la misma. Nunca había llegado a tener una relación fluida con su abuela, y normalmente en todas sus conversaciones flotaba el frío filo de los reproches silenciados. Ahora, y después de haber escuchado a su padre y abuelo no tenía muy claro que Minerva fuera la única culpable de la situación. Ella misma había levantado muros a su alrededor impidiendo que su recién conocida familia los traspasaran.

Hera se levantó helada y sacando su varita conjuró un hechizo calentador, aquella casa parecía las mazmorras del colegio. Se acercó a la ventana y miró curiosa hacía la casa de Severus. La silueta del estoico mortifago se recortaba contra las cortinas, ese era otro de los hechos que mantenían entretenida a la joven en sus largos días en aquella casa, Severus Snape, su cruel profesor de pociones, el hombre que desde el primer día que la vio decidió que ella sería la diana en que arrojar sus dardos afilados durante los siete años en que fueron profesor y alumna. Sabía que ambos habían tenido una extraña relación, afianzada en un odio mutuo, y ahora ella era su protectora. Era la protectora del hombre al que había odiado durante siete años, al hombre que había asesinado a Albus Dumbledore, el hombre que había asesinado a su tio-abuelo.

Hera se frotó los ojos buscando relajarse y conseguir que su mente encontrara un momento de tranquilidad. Mirando de nuevo por la ventana y reparando en que la pequeña nevada que había comenzado aquella mañana se había hecho mucho más intensa y provocando que la calle se encontrara ahora totalmente cubierta de un bello manto blanco. Hera maldijo que aquel invierno fuera más frío que los de costumbre, ella tenía que vivir en una casa desvencijada y destartalada, una casa que colaba el frío por cada grieta de sus gastadas paredes, y el tiempo había decidido ponerse en su contra.

De repente fijó de nuevo en la lejanía donde una sombra se movía lentamente. Por un momento creyó que sería un animal buscando algo de comer entre la copiosamente nieve, pero de pronto distinguió la sombra con mayor nitidez, era alguien, una persona totalmente vestida de negro que destacando contra la blanca nieve, avanzaba sigilosamente hacía la casa de Severus. Hera se levantó del alfeizar de la ventana, y se dirigió a la habitación de al lado y echando ligeras miradas a través de la ventana se puso su capa y su pasamontañas negro. Se dirigió escaleras abajo lentamente y esperó pacientemente a que la extraña figura se fuera acercando. Observó el cuerpo de una mujer aproximándose y percibió una larga melena negra que sobresalía por debajo de la capucha negra de su capa. No necesito muchos datos más para saber a quien estaba observando, Beatrix Lestrange estaba ahora delante de la puerta de Severus Snape.

La mortifaga esperó pacientemente a que Snape abriera la puerta, si el mortifago se sorprendió de encontrar allí a su "compañera" no lo manifestó simplemente se hizo a un lado permitiéndole el paso. Severus dio un paso adelante antes de cerrar la puerta y mirando fijamente hacia Hera que se había dejado ver en ese momento le indicó sutilmente la entrada por la puerta de atrás, la entrada de la cocina.

Hera se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella, intentando no perderse ningún dato de aquella extraña conversación. Puso su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, y la giró lentamente, entró en la cocina y esquivando la mesa y un par de sillas llegó a la puerta que comunicaba con el pequeño salón donde Severus y Beatrix estaban hablando.

_- Veo que eres bastante más inteligente de lo que pensaba_- dijo la cruel mortifaga_- Has sido capaz de librarte de Peter._

_- Peter no me era necesario_- respondió Snape secamente_- La verdad es que esa rata era más una carga que una ayuda._

_- Claro Snape y eso te da la oportunidad de hacer lo que quieras ¿no?_- lo increpó Beatrix_- De ayudar al bando equivocado, de proteger a Potter._

Severus no respondió simplemente enarcó una ceja en señal de incredulidad.

_- No creo en tu fidelidad Snape_- siguió la señora Lestrange_- Ni aunque hayas matado al viejo y loco de Dumbledore. Y tarde o temprano el Señor de la Tinieblas lo sabrá y pagarás por todo tu engaño._

_- Creo que nuestro Señor tiene claro cual es mi posición ante él_- Severus se levantó colocándose delante de la puerta de la entrada_- Y no tengo porque darle explicaciones a uno de sus mortifagos._

La osadía de Severus al tratar a Beatrix como si fuera una más de los tantos seguidores del Lord Voldemort no hizo más que excitar a la mujer que en un movimiento rápido sacó su varita y la colocó sobre la cabeza de Severus, lo que la obligó a quedar de espaldas a la puerta de la cocina. Hera maldijo a Snape por provocar intencionadamente a la mujer y temiendo una reacción por parte de la cruel mujer de Rodolphus sacó su varita colocándose estratégicamente en la puerta semiabierta. Severus miraba a Beatrix entre incrédulo y sorprendido.

_-¿Estás intentando matar a la mano derecha del Señor de la Tinieblas?_-coreó Severus sonriendo_- Supongo que tendrás una buena explicación para ello._

_- Eres un traidor_- escupió Beatrix_- Yo misma me encargaré de explicárselo._

Severus se acercó mucho más a su colega.

_- Eres prescindible, yo no lo soy_ – sonrió cruelmente_- Te matará cuando sepas lo que has hecho._

Beatrix comenzó a temblar visiblemente y de su varita empezaron a brotar pequeñas chispas. Hera sabía que la mortifaga estaba a punto de perder el control. Abrió un poco más la puerta de la cocina y apuntando con su varita a la señora Lestrange recitó mentalmente un hechizo.

Beatrix seguía apuntando a Severus, pero de repente su cuerpo le empezó a fallar, no lograba enfocar correctamente, era como si su rival se estuviera desvaneciendo en el aire. Escupió unas cuantas palabras carentes de sentido y escondiendo su varita sin dejar de amenazar verbalmente a Snape abandonó la casa tambaleándose y sin mirar ni siquiera atrás.

Hera salió de su escondite taladrando con sus ojos a su ex – profesor, y observando de reojo a través de la ventana como Beatrix se alejaba de la casa. Severus seguía sonriendo sarcásticamente y susurrando unas palabras restauró las protecciones de la casa.

_- Muy buena intervención. Un hechizo aturdidor mejorado_- comentó Snape mirándola fijamente.

_- Sabías que venia hacía aquí_- lo increpó Hera.

_- Si, no pensarías que iba a vivir en una casa sin protección_- explicó el mortifago._- Pero me pareció una idea interesante averiguar hasta donde estabas dispuesta a llegar por protegerme. Llevaba tiempo pensando como ponerte a prueba y la agradable visita de Beatrix me dio la oportunidad que esperaba._

Hera no respondió simplemente se dio la vuelta en señal de desagrado dispuesta a abandonar la casa.

_- Así que mi querida Hufflepuf se ha enfadado_- escupió Snape.

La joven se giró sorprendida por la deducción de Severus.

_- ¿Qué te hace pensar que soy una Hufflepuf?_- le preguntó.

_- Los Rawenclaw solamente aman el estudio, sus libros, no se comprometerían en una misión tan alejada de sus queridas bibliotecas_- le explicó_- Los slytherins, no se la jugarían por Potter como tú lo hiciste en el callejón aquel día, y la mayoría se mostraría ante mi sin ocultarse fui su jefe de casa. Los gryffidors no me protegerían, en estos momentos estaría en una celda en Azkaban. Así que me quedan lo Hufflepuf,__pueden soportar el trabajo duro y no guardan fidelidad ante nadie, ni ante su propia casa._

_- Creo profesor que se ha equivocado en sus deducciones- respondió Hera dirigiéndose a la cocina dispuesta a salir de allí cuanto antes._

_Severus no contestó simplemente observó como la joven seguía dispuesta a irse._

_- Quédate a charlar- soltó Snape de pronto.- No sé quien eres, en eso juegas con ventaja, pero podemos hablar._

_Hera se sorprendió ante la petición de Severus y por un momento creyó vislumbrar en sus oscuros ojos negros una soledad insalvable. Se preguntó si su antiguo profesor no cargaría con una culpa mayor de la que era capaz de soportar. Durante unos segundos se preguntó si no estaría viendo al verdadero profesor Snape aquel a quien Albus y Minerva defendían fervientemente. _

_La joven lo miró una vez más y percibió el miedo al rechazo que mostraba el mortifago y asintiendo débilmente con la cabeza tomó asiento en uno de los sofás de la triste sala. Severus se sentó en otro, ninguno de los dos sabían realmente como habían acabado allí, pero sabían que era correcto, aunque ambos negaran las sensaciones que esto les producía._

Aquello se convirtió en una agradable rutina para ambos, que gustaban de perder su tiempo en mutua compañía. Sus conversaciones distaban mucho de ser personales, se centraban sobre todo en comentarios triviales y breves discusiones sobre Voldemort y sus mortifagos. Discusiones en las que la joven no dudaba en mostrar a su profesor el odio que sentía hacia ellos.

Además Hera era consciente de los intentos de Severus por averiguar algo más de ella, sus preguntas rebuscadas, el análisis de sus respuestas, sus silenciosas observaciones. La joven lo sabía pero aún así no era capaz de hacer nada. Una parte de ella quería seguir en el anonimato, que no supiera quien estaba allí, sabía que eso era lo más correcto para su misión, ya había trasgredido una norma crucial al permitir que Snape supiera que alguien lo estaba vigilando y sabía que no era correcto poner más en peligro su situación. Pero otra parte, quería que Severus supiera quien era ella, que supiera que Hera Dumbledore estaba allí, preocupada por él. Quería que por un momento, Snape fuera capaz de olvidar todo el odio que se habían profesado durante años y pudieran sentarse tranquilamente a charlar con ella como lo hacían ahora. Hera no podía o no sabía como lidiar con estos sentimientos, y ello le estaba causando algunas noches de insomnio.

Severus por su parte estaba tan confundido como la joven. Había pasado muchas horas pensando en quien podía querer protegerlo. A quien podía importarle tanto para estar allí preocupado por él, un mortifago buscado por el ministerio por traición y asesinato. Había analizado todas y cada una de las posibilidades incluido el hecho de que la joven había salvado a Potter, lo cual la colocaba en el bando correcto y a él en el incorrecto y eso no tenía sentido.

Por alguna extraña razón que el cruel profesor no llegaba a entender, le había ofrecido hospitalidad e incluso se había atrevido a pedirle que se quedara con él, una clara muestra de debilidad. Y aunque se repetía una y otra vez que su interés en la joven se centraba únicamente en descubrir quien era, él sabía que no era del todo cierto. Había aprendido a disfrutar de su compañía, de sus charlas triviales, y deseaba poder hablar con ella de cosas más serias. Le gustaría verla sin su característico pasamontañas negro y ese hechizo que hacía su voz irreconocible, por un momento se imaginó a ambos sentados en la cocina compartiendo una agradable comida y disfrutando de su mutua compañía.

Severus se acercó de nuevo a la ventana, seguía nevando copiosamente en el exterior, y un manto blanco cubría permanentemente la calle desde hacía semanas. Miró a la casa de enfrente y no vio a la joven en ninguna de las ventanas de la casa superior, la extrañaba, de eso estaba seguro, aunque eso no era muy raro teniendo en cuenta la falta de calor humano que tenía el mortifago. Cerró la cortina de golpe y se sentó en el sofá con un vaso de whisky entre las manos, tenía una ligera idea de quien podía ser su protectora, pero era una idea tan descabellada como irreal.

Snape sabía que después de siete años de humillaciones, y odio mutuo era muy improbable que ella estuviera allí preocupada por su seguridad y sobre todo que hubiera sido capaz de mantener unas civilizadas conversaciones con Severus Snape. Se levantó de nuevo y comenzó a caminar por la sala, cuanto más lo pensaba más creía que la mujer que se encontraba allí enfrente era Hera Dumbledore, y por alguna extraña razón esta idea se le hacía muy atractiva al oscuro mortifago.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Malu Snape Rickman: ** Me alegro haber recibido un mensaje tuyo, siempre es bueno saber que tengo un/a fan en ti... sobre Hera y Severus verás como evoluciona la historia poco a poco, eso sí como esta historia es más corta los sucesos serán más rápidas... y la relación del trio Minerva- Albus y Abe (como se escriba), aún dará que hablar.

**Khye: M**e alegro que te guste el pequeño giro que he proporcionado a la historia… era un poco para variar. Sobre las preguntas, pues siento decirte que no podré respondertelas… solo ello solo decirte que ya lo iras descubriendo poco a poco.

**luthien snape slytherin: **¿te ha resultado revelador? Pues espero que siga así, yo tb envidio a Hera por tener una invitación tan personal.

**amsp14: **Me alegro que te haya gustado la incursión de Aber… (yo tampoco se escribirlo) pero me parece una persona importante para el desarrollo de la trama. Ya verás mas conversaciones Severus-Hera.

**HoneyBeeM: **Como ya le decía a amsp14 yo también creo que Aber… tendrá algo que decir en el séptimo libro no creo que rowling lo dejara caer asi porque asi. Sobre los nombres perdón por los errores, aunque siempre creí que Beatrix era asi y no Bellatrix, de todos modos la historia esta escrita por lo que supongo que el mismo error seguirá en capítulos posteriores.

**Melliza: **Si yo fuera Hera a estas horas ya estaría instaladita en el dormitorio de Severus, uy perdón en su casa... jeje.

**Natalia: **Hola... gracias por los elogios. Sobre la conversación final ya he observado que ha causado furor, ya se sabe una hace lo que puede... y McGonagall, que te puedo decir, para mi es un mujer con sentimientos contradictorios a mi, a veces la adoro y a veces la odio.

Gracias a tods por los reviews y saludos.


	5. Mirame de nuevo

Primero pedir disculpas por el retraso pero he estado de viaje y no he podido publicar.

Disclaimer los personajes no son mios no gano nada con esto y bla bla bla.

SPOLIERS SEXTO LIBRO

Hera cruzó apurada la distancia que separaba ambas casas y con su habitual decisión se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina. Petó débilmente y esperó a que Severus le abriera, si este se sorprendió de encontrar allí la joven no lo manifestó, simplemente se alejó de la puerta y la dejó pasar. Hera se giró en el medio de la cocina, sin querer entrar en la salita donde tantas conversaciones habían mantenido.

_- Me voy_- dijo bruscamente.

Severus la miró fijamente y la joven creyó entrever una pequeña muestra de sorpresa y miedo, aunque no podía estar totalmente segura.

_- Vaya veo que no era la adecuada para el trabajo_- respondió Snape volviendo al frío tratamiento de usted que habían abandonado en las últimas semanas_- Se ha rendido pronto._

Hera enarcó una ceja, aunque para Snape su gesto pasara desapercibido debajo del pasamontañas.

- _Mañana es Navidad como sabrá profesor Snape, y tenía intención de pasar las fiestas con mi familia_- explicó ella sonriendo sarcásticamente y usando un tono de voz tan frío como el de él - _Así que si tiene algún problema no estaré del otro lado de la calle. ¿Piensa pasar estas fechas con alguien?_

Severus se maldijo por haberse puesto en evidencia delante de ella, indicarle que de verdad le interesaba su presencia en su vida, o por lo menos en aquella extraña vida que él estaba obligado a llevar.

- _No, supongo que sus "amigos" no son de los que celebran este tipo de fechas_-continuó sin dejarlo responder a él- _Pero si ha decidido montar otro tipo de numerito con su compañera Lestrange o algunos de los otros, le recuerdo que no estaré en la casa de enfrente preparada para intervenir._

- _Le agradezco su preocupación por mi, pero no creo que me sea necesaria entonces como no lo ha sido hasta ahora_- logró decir sarcásticamente-_Si lo considera oportuno no vuelva después, no creo que la necesite más._

Hera no se sorprendió de la reacción de Snape, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que ese era el Severus que ella conocía. Sonrió tristemente y sin decir nada más se decidió a salir de aquella casa. Snape le cortó la retirada.

_- ¿Tanta prisa tiene?_- siguió fríamente el estoico mortifago_- ¿No quiere ni siquiera tomar una última copa conmigo como acostumbraba estas semanas?_

_- Creo que debería irme profesor_- evitó responde a las preguntas la joven intentando pasar de nuevo a través de la puerta.

_- Si, creo que será lo mejor¿verdad Srta. Dumbledore?_- soltó de pronto Severus moviéndose hacia la salita que había al lado de la cocina.

Hera se quedó inmóvil, sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría este momento, ella misma había observado como Severus iba avanzando poco a poco en sus averiguaciones, como sonreía ante algunas de las respuestas dadas por la joven y como enarcaba las cejas en señal de entendimiento en algunas ocasiones. Ahora parada en la cocina, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta no estaba tan segura de todo, había observado la frialdad en su rostro al increparla, y sabía que en solo un momento había acabado con varias semanas de entendimiento, y realmente eso era lo que Hera esperaba. Durante estas semanas Snape intentó varias veces que ella se mostrase tal cual era, pero la joven sabía que eso podía romper la extraña estabilidad que habían alcanzado y se lo había repetido a él una y otra vez. En estos momentos Hera sabía que no se había equivocado.

Con un extraño dolor alojado en su pecho salió por la puerta de la cocina, sin mirar ni una sola vez atrás, sin preocuparse de lo que podía estar pasando por la cabeza del profesor Snape.

Severus la observó alejarse a lo largo de la calle, sus pisadas habían quedado marcadas en la nieve, y el estoico mortifago permaneció varias horas mirando como la nieve las iba cubriendo lentamente. Se giró bruscamente y pegó un puñetazo en la primera pared, este año sabía lo que era pasar solo una Navidad.

Hera llegó poco antes del anochecer a Hogsmeade, se encontraba extrañamente fuera de lugar, era como si ella no debiera estar allí. Observó la tristeza que acompañaba al pueblo, y por un momento la Navidad se le hizo más cuesta arriba de lo que nunca habría pensado. Sus pasos la llevaron hasta la Taberna Cabeza de Cerdo que seguía conservando su cártel semi-roto en la pared y ese aspecto lúgubre y desafortunado que la convertían en uno de los bares menos frecuentados de aquel pueblo. Entró lentamente, observando a tres magos de dudosa reputación sentados en una esquina disfrutando de una acalorada discusión.

Hera miró al tabernero que se encontraba tras la barra y este le devolvió una cálida sonrisa, la joven no tardó mucho en notarse abrazada por unos fuertes brazos.

_-Hola mi niña_- la saludó su abuelo._- No sabes las ganas que tenía de verte de nuevo._

_- Yo también abuelo, yo también_- le respondió Hera a su abuelo devolviéndole su abrazo.

Ambos permanecieron abrazados un par de minutos disfrutando de la cercanía que no habían podido tener durante estos últimos meses.

_-Vete subiendo, voy a echar a estos de aquí_- le dijo señalando a los magos sentados en la taberna_-La mesa ya está preparada._

Hera subió las escaleras sonriendo al escuchar los gritos de su abuelo, y se dirigió hacia la gran sala al final del primer piso donde solían celebrar sus mejores fiestas familiares. Abrió la puerta lentamente observando la mesa perfectamente dispuesta, con las velas, y demás adornos navideños incluidos varias ramas de muerdago colgando del techo. Hera observó la perfecta disposición de los platos de los cuatro platos y se sorprendió de no ser solo tres, normalmente las fiestas se reducían a su padre, su abuelo y ella misma.

_- Cuatro platos_- susurró casi para si misma.

_-Creo que tu abuelo nos tiene un invitado sorpresa_- le respondió una voz muy conocida a sus espaldas.

Hera se giró y con una gran sonrisa se lanzó a los brazos de su padre. Percival abrazó fuertemente a su hija y por un momento creyó que su pequeña volvía a estar en sus brazos. Padre e hija se separaron sonriendo y sintiéndose observados se giraron mirando hacia la puerta. Aberforth los miraba alegremente.

_- Veo que ya habéis observado que tenemos otro invitado_- les dijo_- Es una amiga mía, ella no sabe que vosotros también estáis invitados, por favor espero que me ayudéis a hacer una agradable cena._

_-¿Una amiga?_- sonrió su nieta.

_- Si, sólo es una amiga_- respondió muy serio su abuelo.

Hera y Percival se sorprendieron de la seriedad que mostraba normalmente el normalmente loco y alegre hermano de Albus. Ambos se miraron nuevamente intentando averiguar quien podía ser. Un ruido en la puerta los interrumpió, allí recortada contra el umbral estaba Minerva McGonagall, mirándolos a todos ligeramente asustada. Percival fue el primero en reaccionar y dirigiéndose hacia su madre la abrazó fuertemente mientras le deseaba unas muy felices fiestas. Minerva le devolvió el abrazo emocionándose visiblemente.

Hera avanzó también lentamente, todavía preocupada por la posible reacción de su abuela. Esta la miró fijamente y rompiendo el espacio que la separaba de su nieta la abrazó, la joven sintió entonces la presencia de su abuela como nunca lo había sentido hasta ahora, sintió todo su cariño fluyendo hacia ella y se lamentó de no haber podido disfrutar antes de estas sensaciones.

Los cuatro se sentaron a la mesa, y tras unos minutos de indecisión y miedo una agradable conversación se instaló entre todos. Por un momento, fue como si fueran una verdadera familia, como si durante toda la vida hubieran vivido como tal. Hablaron sobre temas triviales, y más de una vez las bromas de Aberforth los hicieron reír ampliamente.

_- ¿Por qué no has pasado la navidad en Hogwarts?_- preguntó Hera extrañada.

_­- No hay nadie allí. Este año hemos recibido menos alumnos, y muchos no volverán tras las vacaciones de Navidad _– explicó Minerva tristemente_- Le di vacaciones al profesorado, todos querían pasar estos días con sus familias._

_- Este es un mal año para todos_- dijo Percival.

_- Pero, perder un curso en Hogwarts no es la solución_- añadió Hera_- ¿no ven que así no acabarán nunca su formación como magos y brujas?_

_- No exactamente, cuando un joven pierde un año en teoría no puede volver a recuperarlo, pero siempre que presente una causa justificada para perder un año, se le puede volver a aceptar en el colegio_- le explicó Minerva_- Y creo que este último año es algo más que una causa justificada para perder la escolaridad._

_- ¿y Potter dónde pasa estas fiestas?_- preguntó Hera preocupada por el supuesto salvador del mundo mágico.

_- Supongo que en casa de los Weasly_- respondió Minerva desconcertada_- Él no ha asistido este año a Hogwarts._

_- Pero…_- se extrañó Hera.

_- Potter es mayor de edad, al igual que la Srta. Granger y el Sr. Weasly_- empezó su padre_- Ellos han decidido no asistir a Hogwarts este año, es su decisión. No podemos hacer nada._

_- Yo pensé…_

_- No lo lleva bien, es como cargar el peso del mundo sobre el cuerpo de un joven_- intentó explicarle su abuela_- Siempre le hemos pedido demasiado, y ahora él busca su propio camino._

_- El ministerio le ha concedido privilegios especiales a la casa de los Weasly_- siguió su padre_- Potter y sus amigos han estado seguros hasta ahora. _

_- ¿Han pasado allí todos estos meses?_

_- No, realmente el joven Potter nos ha salido especialmente activo_- sonrió Percival_- ha realizado demasiadas excursiones, aunque creo que eso ya lo sabes_- dijo mirando para su hija_- Ahora pasan también algunas temporadas con Charlie, el mayor de los Weasly tiene un pequeño piso en Londres, y parece ser que los jóvenes encuentran más diversión allí que en la madriguera._

Hera asintió entendiendo por un momento la extraña situación que debía estar viviendo Harry, apoyado de manera incondicional por sus dos amigos. La noche se alargó más que de costumbre, y a altas horas de la madrugada, los cuatro decidieron irse a sus habitaciones dispuestos a descansar. Habían pasado una agradable velada, mañana era Navidad y los cuatro querían volver a disfrutar de su mutua compañía.

El día de Navidad todo transcurrió agradablemente, no sólo la mañana y la comida, sino también la sobremesa. Aún así hubo momentos silenciosos en los cuales analizaron los problemas a los que se enfrentaban. Por primera vez Minerva les habló de la muerte de Albus, y de sus propios sentimientos, reconoció la intensidad de los mismos por el antiguo director, y como intentaba superar su muerte de la mejor manera posible. Además estaban sus propios sentimientos por Snape, su antiguo colega, el hombre al que había aprendido a apreciar, había aprendido a leer entre sus sarcasmos e ironías la preocupación y el miedo por las personas a las que apreciaba. Conocía de primera mano la unión que el ex – mortifago mantenía con el antiguo director y no sabía a que atenerse.

Hera intuyó en algunos momentos las dudas de Minerva frente a la situación que se había generado, asumía que Albus había muerto, los había dejado pero no podía creer que Severus lo había matado. La joven se preguntó que le dirían si supiera que ella era ahora su "protectora" por mandato de Albus y que a ella misma le costaba asumir la culpabilidad de su bastardo profesor.

Poco después de las cinco Hera se disculpó y abandonó la casa antes las risas de su padre que ironizó sobre el noviete que se debía haber echado la joven, para abandonar así a su familiar el día de navidad.

Hera llegó a Spinner's End cuando ya oscurecía, comenzó a andar lentamente sin saber muy bien como enfrentar a Snape. Había tenido una corazonada, y había querido volver a junto Severus pero ahora no estaba tan seguro de haber tomado la decisión correcta. Llegó delante de la casa de su ex – profesor, y miró a todas las ventanas, preguntándose donde estaría Snape, pero este no daba señales de vida. Eso extrañó a la joven que decidida se dirigió hacia la puerta de la cocina, las barreras ante intrusos no saltaron, y la puerta se abrió al mover simplemente el pomo. Hera se preocupó y empuñando su varita entró decidida en la casa. La imagen que se presentó ante ella era entre triste y cómica. La sala estaba llena de botellas de whisky de fuego y el normalmente serio mortifago se encontraba tirado en un sofá con una sarcástica sonrisa en su rostro e intentando enfocar a su visita.

_- No te quejes he bajado las defensas por si alguien quería venir a visitarme, si no lo hubiera hecho, no hubieras podido entrar a desearme feliz Navidad_- intentó vocalizar lentamente mientras levantaba otro vaso de whisky dispuesto a brindar imaginariamente_- Feliz Navidad Srta. Dumbledore._

_- Está borracho_- afirmó la joven_- ¿No cree que no es conveniente que en esta situación esté en este estado?_

_- Estaba celebrando la Navidad, me sentía solo y mi única compañía era el whisky. Hasta el Señor Oscuro tiene una fiesta privada esta noche, una fiesta a la que no puedo asistir por seguridad_- siguió Snape_- ¿Cómo lo hubieras celebrado tú? Pensé que te ibas de verdad que no volverías y quería olvidarlo._

Hera lo miró fijamente intentando averiguar que quería decir exactamente con sus palabras.

_- Le recomiendo que esté callado profesor, podría decir algo de lo que se podría arrepentir_ – le aconsejó la joven mientras lo hacia levitar con un hechizo.

_- No me voy a arrepentir de nada, o por lo menos no de nada que no sea la resaca_- sonrió Snape_- llevas cinco meses conmigo, aunque en los dos primeros no supe que estabas allí. Y me gustas, si me gustas._- se repitió más para si mismo que para la joven.

_- Profesor…_- lo intentó interrumpir Hera.

_- Ya va siendo hora que reconozca mis sentimientos, me gustas, me gusta charlar contigo. Me gusta tu compañía. Tenía pensado pasar la Navidad contigo y de repente viniste y me dijiste que te ibas¿cómo crees que me sentí?_- se confesó Severus_- Me sentí vulnerable y nunca me había sentido así, créeme, pensé que te perdía y me asusté. _

Hera no respondió no podía, ella misma no podía lidiar con sus sentimientos hacia el Severus Snape que había conocido estos últimos meses, el cruel mortifago que escondía su dolor bajo una coraza de indiferencia y frialdad. Llegaron a las habitaciones del profesor y la joven se dispuso a quitarle la capa sin decirle nada más.

_-Creo que es hora de que empiece a dormir profesor_- dijo la joven _- Me lo agradecerá._

Hera se giró dispuesta a abandonar la habitación.

_- Mírame de nuevo_- la interrumpió Severus_- Y dime si sigues viendo al cretino y bastardo profesor de pociones. _

_-No, no lo sigo viendo pero creo que no se encuentra en el mejor estado para discutir esto._

_- Si no estuviera en este estado no estaría discutiendo esto_- indicó el mortifago_- Vente a vivir conmigo, esta casa está mejor preparada que la tuya, sería más cómodo para ambos. Y no me sentiría tan asquerosamente solo._

Hera meneó negativamente la cabeza, ya había tenido demasiadas emociones por un día y no creía que la situación que estaban viviendo les hicieran ningún bien, ni a Severus ni a Hera. Girándose de nuevo, se acercó a su ex – profesor, y sacando la varita se sentó en el borde de la cama. Miró fijamente a Snape y este fijo también su vista en ella, se observaron insistentemente durante unos segundos hasta que Severus se acercó hacia delante y posó sus labios en los de su ex – alumna, Hera respondió al beso por inercia, pero el olor a alcohol le recordó donde se encontraba, Severus estaba totalmente borracho, y sin control de sus propias acciones. La joven levantó entonces su varita.

_- Mañana me lo agradecerá_- dijo antes de susurrar un hechizo. _–Feliz Navidad profesor._

Severus quedó inmediatamente dormido y Hera se decidió a abandonar la casa. Salió al exterior todavía abrumada por todo lo que había pasado allí dentro. Sabía que necesitaba tiempo para asimilar todo aquello y que al día siguiente cuando Severus se despertara y fuera consciente de lo que había hecho, el estoico mortifago se sentiría desconcertado. Hera tenía miedo de las posibles reacciones de Snape y también de las suyas propias. Cerró los ojos disfrutando del frío del exterior en su rostro, cerró la puerta y sacando su varita conjuró un hechizo de protección para la casa. Caminó lentamente hacia su casa, subió las escaleras y quitándose la ropa se tiró sobre el camastro. No tenía sueño, no podía dormir, no esa noche no podía.

Reviews

**Natalia**: Snape y ella han tenido una peculiar relación… como siempre tiene el profesor de pociones con sus gryffindors, ahora siempre nos quedará la duda, de verdad los odia o debe fingirlo.

**Malu Snape Rickman**: Habrá lemon habrá y creo que bastante, tengo que reconocer que me gustó escribir esa parte para este fic, fue como si desde el principio estuvieran destinados.

**HoneyBeeM:** Hola, no creo que vaya a poner un motivo concreto de la mala relación entre Severus y Hera, simplemente ella era gryffindor y eso es suficiente para el oscuro profesor. Me alegra que te siga gustando.

**Melliza:** No es exactamente mi alterego pero te puedo asegurar que no me importaría lo más minimo estar en su lugar.

**amsp14**: Él se niega que una persona como Hera a la que ha tratado mal sea capaz de demostrar por él tanto interés… pero todo de andara.

**§µ£ §NAP£**: Me alegro que te guste mi fic, una hace lo que puede… espero que me sigas leyendo. Yo también envidio a Hera.

Gracias a tods por los reviews y saludos.


	6. Enfrentando sus sentimientos

Disclaimer los personajes no son mios, no gano nada con esto, solamente lo hago para divertirme...

SPOLIERS SEXTO LIBRO

Hera no salió de casa en los días siguientes no sabía como poder enfrentar la situación y evitó encontrarse con Snape. Aunque eso no le impidió observarlo sigilosamente en varias ocasiones preguntándose que podía estar pasando por su cabeza.

Severus por su parte no estaba tampoco en sus mejores días. Al día siguiente de Navidad se había levantado con una impresionante resaca que había mejorado con una simple poción, el problema era que su actitud del día anterior no podía borrarse. Recordaba una y otra vez la conversación que había mantenido con la joven, una conversación que nunca debió de haber sostenido.

El mortifago había descubierto hacía varias semanas que su "protectora" era Hera Dumbledore, pero no había tenido valor de enfrentarla. Tenía miedo que eso los separase, Severus era consciente de las dificultades que había tenido que superar la joven para llegar a llevarse medianamente bien con él. El ex – profesor no era tan tonto como para saber que los siete años que habían pasado en Hogwarts habían sido difíciles para ambos, especialmente para ella. Severus se había convertido en un profesor implacable con la joven, y no le había permitido ningún fallo ni en sus clases ni fuera de ellas. Había disfrutado castigándola y ahora sin saber exactamente porque se sentía culpable.

Ella había llegado a Hogwarts dieciséis años antes sin saber quien era, sin tener ni idea exactamente que significaba apellidarse Dumbledore. Su vuelta trajo también a Percival, su padre y a su loco abuelo Aberforth de vuelta. En menos tiempo del esperado, los Dumbledore volvían a ser una familia, todos reunidos alrededor de la joven Hera. Y él, nadie se había acordado de Snape, a nadie le había importado lo que sentía. Severus había aprendido a ver en Minerva y Albus una nueva familia y en aquel momento creyó que la auténtica venía arrebatársela.

Nunca se planteó que se pude querer a muchas personas a la vez, y que Minerva y Albus nunca se habían olvidado de él, pero aún así no pudo evitarlo y cargó con toda la culpa a la joven nieta de Minerva que pago la rabia y la frustración que el mortifago sentía.

Ahora sabía que se había equivocado, en estos meses, en que ella no era para él nada más que una simple desconocida permitió que se fuera acercando a su frío corazón. Se había permitido el lujo de darle una oportunidad a la mujer que se preocupada por él y se había descubierto así mismo disfrutando de sus comentarios, de sus extrañas ideas y de sus simples y triviales conversaciones. Cuando entendió que hablaba con la nieta de Minerva, sus sentimientos cambiaron y su admiración por la joven aumentó, conduciéndolo a un extraño sentimiento hacia ella, ella era capaz de vencer todo el odio que sentía. Le gustaba pensar que ella preocupaba por él, le importaba lo que le pasara.

Se sintió tan sólo el día de nochebuena cuando ella se largó a pasar las fiestas con sus familiares. Había pensando en irla a buscar y quizás convencerla para que le descubriera quien era en realidad. Pero ella llegó antes, y le dijo que se iba. Severus aún recordaba en dolor acerado que lo atravesó en ese momento y sin dudarlo usó su mejor defensa atacarla previamente. Cuando ella se fue notó el dolor de la soledad y ahogó sus penas en alcohol. No esperaba que volviera y cuando lo hizo su lengua fue más rápida que su mente y aunque sabía que quizás se arrepentiría de ello, tal y como estaba haciendo ahora, no dudó en dejarle entrever parte de sus sentimientos a la joven.

Hera se levantó poco antes del amanecer aquel día, era fin de año y como en las noches anteriores había dormido sólo unas horas. Se acercó a la ventana y comprobó que seguía nevando tal y como estaba haciendo durante todo el invierno, pudo percibir un movimiento en la casa de enfrente y no se sorprendió de que Severus pudiera dormir tan poco como ella.

Hera reconocía una fuerte atracción por ese hombre, y cuanto más tiempo pasaba con él, más comenzaba a dudar de su culpabilidad en el asesinato del director. La joven estaba desarrollando por él un fuerte sentimiento de protección y cada vez le molestaba más el hecho de no saber lo que le sucedía en el interior de la casa de Voldemort, y eso no era conveniente, no en su situación. Había sido entrenada para luchar en la guerra, y no podía, no debía permitir que unos sentimientos que no tenían que estar allí la distrajesen.

Pasó el día caminando de un lado a otro de la casa, gastando si cabe más las ya gastadas tablas del suelo. Se sentía nerviosa, nerviosa y vulnerable. La tarde cayó rápido, y Hera decidió que sería un buen momento para intentar poner su vida en orden, para intentar solucionar los problemas que no había podido soluciones a lo largo de esta semana. Se vistió de nuevo con su capa negra pero esta vez no se puso el pasamontañas, simplemente se colocó la capucha sobre la cabeza, y decidida bajó las escaleras hacia la calle. Cerró la puerta con calma permitiendo que Severus fuese consciente de su salida, se giró hacia la casa para comprobar que sus movimientos eran seguidos por una fría mirada desde la ventana de la planta inferior. No miró ni una sola vez más atrás y con una decisión fuera de lo común, comenzó a caminar calle abajo.

Severus observó a la joven saliendo de su casa, por un momento se preguntó si iría hacia él, pero después la vio caminar calle abajo sin mirar ni una sola vez atrás. Se maldijo por haber puesto sus esperanzas en ella, por creer que lo único que necesitaba era tiempo. Se giró y tomó entre sus manos un vaso de whisky de fuego, por un momento sus recuerdos volvieron a él, su última borrachera y lo que ella provocó, esta sensación de vulnerabilidad que sentía ahora. Tiró el vaso al suelo y maldiciendo se dispuso a celebrar su propio fin de año.

Hera se dirigió a Hogsmeade del mismo modo que había hecho sólo una semana antes. Su abuelo la vio entrar en la taberna y la miró fijamente, echó a los pocos clientes que quedaban aún en el bar y subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Entró en la última de las habitaciones y allí sentada en un sofá llorando copiosamente en los brazos de Minerva, que se había quedado para pasar las fiestas, estaba Hera.

Aberforth percibió la angustia de Minerva y por un momento se preguntó que le podía estar sucediendo a su nieta, la actual directora de Hogwarts seguía masajeando circularmente la espalda de Hera hasta que esta comenzó a calmarse sustituyendo sus lágrimas por pequeños sollozos.

_- Hera cariño¿qué te sucede?_- le preguntó preocupada su abuela_- Por favor dinos que te sucede._

Hera se incorporó y limpiándose las lágrimas miró fijamente a sus abuelos que la observaban preocupados.

_-No puedo_- empezó de pronto_- No puedo seguir, hasta ahora he estado haciendo algo pero no creo que pueda seguir con ello._

Aberforth y Minerva se miraron extrañados no tenían ni idea de lo que les estaba hablando su nieta.

_- Hera ¿qué está pasando?_- le preguntó Aberforth.

_- No puedo deciros nada, pero esto me está superando. No puedo, no puedo dejar de pensar en él_- empezó Hera_- Me gusta estar con él, charlar con él, no lo entiendo._

_- ¿Quién es él?_- se extrañó Minerva.

_- Nadie importante, pero no lo sé._ _Es tan difícil, cuando estoy sola pienso en él, cuando estoy con él sigo pensando en él y eso no puedo permitirlo, no puedo ser vulnerable. _

_- Hera estás enamorada_- afirmó su abuelo.

_- No, no lo estoy, es sólo que me siento sola y…_- intentó razonar la joven.

_- Estás enamorada_- afirmó una voz que conocía demasiado bien.

Hera se giró para observar como su padre la miraba sonriente desde la puerta. Su padre se acercó a ella y tras besarla en las dos mejillas saludó también a sus padres.

_- Así que mi hija está enamorada y no quiere reconocerlo_- sonrió Percival sentándose en el sofá cómodamente.

_- No, no lo estoy, es sólo que me siento sola._

_- No, no lo es, y tú lo sabes sino no estarías aquí_- siguió su padre_- Sabes que no es un simple sentimiento de soledad lo que te ha hecho buscar compañía. Siempre has sido muy fuerte para eso. Te has enamorado y por algún motivo no aceptas ese sentimiento._

_- Porqué no es correcto, con él no es correcto_- respondió Hera.

_- Si tu corazón lo ha elegido entonces si es correcto._

Hera cerró los ojos aguantando las ganas de llorar de nuevo.

_- El amor llega cuando menos lo esperamos_- empezó su abuela_- Puede durar unos días, unas semanas o toda la vida, pero eso no es importante, sino el disfrutar de él. Puedes atesorar con él los mejores días de tu vida, las mejores semanas o la mejor vida, pero para ello debes disfrutarlo._

_- No niegues tus sentimientos Hera_- continuó su abuelo sonriendo a Minerva_- Tu abuela tiene razón, lo mejor del amor es saberlo aprovechar cuando llega, si vives renunciando a él, no vives, sino sufres y cuando descubres que ya no está contigo es cuando eres consciente de todo lo que has perdido, de todos esos momentos que podías guardar y que decidiste tirar por la borda. El amor es difícil de entender, pero es maravilloso, el amor es lo único que no debemos racionalizar sino solamente sentir._

La joven asintió levemente y sonriendo besó a sus abuelos y a su padre.

_-Creo que deberíamos celebrar la entrada del nuevo año_- sonrió Hera.

Los cuatro pasaron una agradable velada, tan agradable como la Navidad, volvieron a convertirse en una familia unida, aunque igual que en las celebraciones anteriores, Hera tuvo en muchos momentos la sensación de notar la falta de Albus. El año nuevo, les trajo un alegre brindis y las mejores felicitaciones para el año entrante.

_- Supongo que tienes a alguien con quien celebrar este día¿verdad?_- preguntó su padre.

Hera sonrió alegremente y tras despedirse de su familia, salió corriendo de Hogsmeade, quizás todo fuera demasiado complicado, pero tal y como decían sus abuelos, merecía la pena lamentarse por haber vivido y no por no haberlo hecho.

Llegó corriendo a Spinner's End y sin molestarse en ocultar sus pasos comenzó a andar apuradamente hacia la casa del profesor Snape. No le importó que pudieran saltar las barreras de protección, ella quería llegar hasta allí, y quería que él lo supiera.

Severus notó como alguien se saltaba las barreras y se sorprendió de que Hera corriera apurada hacia su casa. Por un momento se preguntó si pasaría algo, pero había algo extraño en todo aquello y su preparación le decía que podía estar tranquilo, comenzó a bajar las escaleras que llevaban a la planta baja.

Hera no frenó su carrera hasta llegar a la puerta de la cocina, puso su mano sobre el pomo e intentó girarlo para descubrir que este estaba cerrado. Maldijo por lo bajo, y tal como acostumbraba a hacer cuando su relación con Severus había sido fluida petó tres veces a la puerta. Esta se abrió lentamente y la joven se extrañó de no encontrar a Snape tras la misma. Cerró con cuidado y avanzó hacia la salita. Severus llegaba en ese momento procedente del piso superior. Se paró en la puerta contraria a donde se encontraba la joven y la miró por un momento interrogante.

_- Feliz Año profesor_- saludó Hera visiblemente nerviosa para intentar romper el hielo.

_- Feliz Año_- le respondió Severus sorprendido_- ¿Ha venido corriendo para felicitarme el año¿O pensaba encontrarme otra vez en un lamentable estado de embriaguez?_- concluyó irónico.

La joven lo miró fijamente, sabía que Snape tenía que estar dolido con la actitud de ella tras su confesión, y era normal. Respirando profundamente se sacó la capucha descubriéndose ante el mortifago.

_- Lo siento, pero todo esto me superaba_- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Severus no sabía que responder a la joven, el mismo se veía desbordado por todo aquello, no sabía como podían haber llegado a esta situación, no después del odio que se profesaban. Le impactó en ver los ojos de la joven anegados de lágrimas.

Dio un paso hacia delante en señal de reconocimiento observando como la joven también lo daba. Para Snape eso fue más que suficiente y rechazando todas las creencias que había tenido hasta entonces la tomó por la cintura y posó sus labios sobre los de Hera tal y como había hecho el día que ella lo encontró borracho. Esta vez ella no se separó, Severus no estaba borracho, ambos sabían lo que hacían y eran conscientes de lo que su acto podía conllevar.

Hera se dejó acariciar por las manos expertas de Severus, que subían y bajaban por su espalda mientras devoraba con fervor su boca. La lengua del mortifago le pidió permiso para entrar y ella se lo concedió gustosa, emitiendo un pequeño grito cuando fue mordida dulcemente en el labio inferior. La joven tampoco estaba quieta y sus manos ya habían logrado desabrochar la larga túnica de Snape y esta yacía en el suelo a los pies de su dueño. Severus se separó de ella un momento mientras ambos tomaban aire. Quizás buscando en las sensaciones que las embargaban el último atisbo de cordura antes de perderse definitivamente en la locura.

_-Hera_- susurró Snape provocando sin querer un estremecimiento en la joven.

Hera no le respondió simplemente posó uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de su ex – profesor para que este no siguiera hablando, Severus entendió el gesto y tomó dentro de su boca el dedo de Hera, lamiéndolo, besándolo. La joven creyó derretirse con sólo ese gesto y se apoyó contra el mortifago disfrutando del calor que emanaba bajo su ropa.

Se miraron nuevamente y en una locura frenética por sentirse comenzaron a desvestirse mientras avanzaban escaleras arriba hacia el dormitorio de Severus.

Snape había retirado la camiseta y el pantalón de la joven y no tenía muy claro el momento en que ella había hecho lo propio con su camisa y su pantalón. Habían llegado a la cima de las escaleras y ahora Severus la empujaba hacia su cuarto, deseoso de poder besar y saborear ese cuerpo en mayor profundidad.

Hera cayó sobre la cama notando inmediatamente el peso de Snape sobre ella, disfrutando del contacto de la blanca piel del mortifago sobre la suya propia, del latir acelerado de ambos pechos. Severus comenzó a recorrer con su boca el cuerpo de la joven extrayendo a su paso pequeños gemidos de satisfacción, disfrutó del contacto de su lengua con sus pezones y la dureza que adquirieron los mismos con sus caricias.

Hera curvó su cuerpo hacia atrás buscando un mayor contacto con Severus, gimiendo ante las diestras caricias del hombre. Snape esbozó una pilla sonrisa mientras continuaba su ataque a la anatomía de la joven, siguió desplazándose hacia abajo sin dejar de masajear sus pechos con sus manos. Su boca llegó ante la zona más erógena de Hera, y comenzó a soplar sobre él lentamente. La joven leona se curvó más si cabe buscando un contacto con el hombre que la atormentaba sobre ella.

Severus rió al observar las reacciones de la joven pero sin permitirle levantarse le sacó lentamente las bragas y comenzó a lamer lentamente el clítoris de Hera. La srta. Dumbledore creyó que tocaba el cielo con las manos y se preguntó como un hombre tan frío e impenetrable podía llegar a ser tan cálido como lo estaba siendo Snape. Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar, sus sensaciones no le permitían hacerlo.

Hera se levantó de pronto al notar como Severus dejaba de disfrutar con ella y se permitía observarla fijamente. La joven se sorprendió de la mirada de deseo y ternura que vio en los ojos de su amante y alentada por estas sensaciones se dispuso a retribuirle al hombre todos los cuidados recibidos. Besó tiernamente sus labios delineando con s lengua lo labios de Severus, sus manos comenzaron entonces a vagar por su cuerpo semidesnudo, despojándolo de las ropas que aún conservaba puesta. Tumbo a su ex - profesor sobre la cama y comenzó a besar y a acariciar cada centímetro de la piel blanquecina del mortifago. Lamió su costado, su vientre, disfrutó de las sensaciones que esto causaba en su amante, y se extrañó que un estoico mortifago al servicio de Voldemort fuese capaz de perder así la razón por unas caricias, por sentirse simplemente querido.

Siguió descendiendo, hacia la entrepierna de Severus, besando cada parte de sus muslos, negándose a darle lo que el hombre deseaba. Oyó el gemido de frustración en los labios de Snape al no sentirse saciado donde él quería y Hera no pudo evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción. Para ella era impensable imaginar a su cretino y bastardo profesor rogando bajo sus atenciones. Severus, se estaba excitando como nunca antes lo había hecho, sentía su sangre fluir por sus venas como si fuera un líquido caliente y espeso. Hera le dedicaba a cada trozo de su cuerpo una atención sin límites. Sin querer dilatar más el tiempo tomó a Hera de las manos y la atrajo hacia arriba, ella se sentó sobre él y elevándose lentamente se introdujo el miembro de Severus en el interior. Ambos amantes se comenzaron a mover acompasadamente, aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas al ritmo de sus jadeos. Snape disfrutaba acariciando con sus manos los pechos de la joven, mientras esta se movía sobre él con su larga melena cayendo sobre sus hombros.

Severus notó como la vagina de la joven se contraía mientras ella gritaba su nombre, su miembro se notó de pronto aprisionado en aquellas paredes lo que lo llevó al orgasmo.

Ambos se separaron, mirándose una vez más. Severus lanzó un hechizo limpiador sobre ambos y girándose ambos se abrazaron tiernamente. Hera no intentó irse, sabía que Snape no se lo permitiría. Sonriendo se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de su amante, un cuerpo que desprendía un cálido y reconfortante calor.

_- Feliz Año nuevo Hera_- susurró Severus en su oído.

_- Feliz Año nuevo Severus_- contestó Hera llamándolo por su nombre por primera vez en su vida.

Ambos se durmieron poco después, todavía acunados por la magia del momento que habían compartido.

Reviews:

**Melliza: ** Espero que la espera no haya sido larga… todas queremos ser Hera.

**Sirenitus: **Hola, siento tus problemas para cargar las páginas pero debe ser un problema de fanfiction, porque yo también los tengo a la hora de leer los reviews. Me alegra que te guste.

**amsp14: ** Severus y Hera han empezado un acercamiento, es verdad, el único problema es que él estaba borracho… bueno algo que se solucionó como has podido comprobar. Sobre Minerva, para mi siempre ha sido una mujer enigmática… nunca supe con sinceridad de que bando está.

**Malu Snape Rickman: **Ya ves el alcohol hace milagros y hasta Severus se rinde ante sus efectos, eso sí, la mañana siguiente o los días siguientes prometían ser caldeados, Hera debe luchar contra lo que sabe y Severus contra lo que ha largado sin motivo.

**HoneyBeeM: **Gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo en especial porque no tenia muy claro si lo estaba escribiendo correctamente, vamos plasmando correctamente los sentimientos de cada uno de ellos.

Gracias a tods por los reviews y saludos.


	7. Empezando de nuevo

Disclaimer los personajes no son mios, no gano nada con esto...

SPOLIERS SEXTO LIBRO

* * *

Hera despertó de pronto al notar una molesta frialdad en la cama. Abrió lentamente los ojos, y comprobó como Severus ya no se encontraba a su lado. Se levantó tapándose con la sábana y se acercó a la ventana observando ahora su antigua casa desde otra perspectiva.

_- Veo que ya has despertado_- oyó a un inseguro Severus desde la puerta.

Hera se giró sonriendo, y avanzando hacia él lo besó tiernamente en los labios. Un beso al que Severus respondió agarrándola por la cintura y apretándola más contra él.

_- Creo que necesito una ducha_- lo interrumpió la joven buscando con la vista sus ropas desperdigada por la habitación.

_-Toma_- le dijo Snape entregándolo algunas ropas perfectamente dobladas_- He recogido algunas de tus ropas en el pasillo y salita_- añadió sonriendo pícaramente.

Hera sonrió y tomando las ropas de manos del cruel mortifago se dispuso a ponerse medianamente decente. Severus no se movió de donde estaba y si no fuera porque para Hera eso era imposible, diría que su ex – profesor estaba visiblemente nervioso.

_- Quédate aquí_- soltó de pronto_- Es mejor que correr de un lado a otro de la calle_- intentó justificarse.

_- ¿Y si tienes "visitas"?_- preguntó Hera sonriendo.

_- No tengo una gran vida social como ya habrás comprobado_- dijo retóricamente_- Y siempre podrías esconderte en alguna parte de la casa, mis visitas no suelen pasar de la salita._

Severus la miró fijamente.

_- Pero entiendo que no quieras venir a vivir con un cretino como yo_- siguió de pronto sorprendiendo a la joven mientras agachaba la cabeza.

Hera rió en alto.

_- ¿Siempre atacas primero antes de ser atacado?_- le preguntó_- ¿Crees que si te siguiera considerando un cretino habría pasado la noche contigo?_

_- Soy vulnerable_- confesó de pronto_- Tú me haces ser vulnerable y eso no me gusta._

La joven se acercó a él, y lo volvió a besar tiernamente intentando trasmitirle en ese beso toda la confianza que él no poseía en sí mismo.

_- Voy a buscar mis cosas, vuelvo en un momento_-le respondió Hera.

Severus observó como la joven bajaba las escaleras y se desplazó hacia la ventana para comprobar como Hera entraba en su casa. Por un momento se preguntó si la joven no estaría tentada de huir, de coger todas sus cosas y salir por esa famosa puerta de atrás que él no conocía pero que ella era muy hábil para utilizar.

Se movió indeciso de uno a otro lado de la habitación, mientras intentaba apaciguar sus nervios. Ella vendría, le había dicho que venía.

Observó de pronto como la puerta se abría y Hera salía a través de ella con una simple mochila en su hombro. Aquel día no fue a la puerta de la cocina sino que se paró delante de la puerta principal. Severus le abrió sonriente y Hera entró en la casa con la mano de Severus en su hombro sin saber muy bien que hacia allí, sin saber muy bien si ese era el camino correcto.

Nada cambió en las semanas posteriores y entre Hera y Severus se instaló una agradable rutina, solo rota en contadas ocasiones por las llamadas de Lord Voldemort a su vasallo. Hera lo acompañaba en todos y cada uno de esos encuentros, y terriblemente nerviosa lo esperaba a las afueras del bosque, sintiendo como por cada minuto que Snape pasaba allí dentro su corazón se rompía más.

Una situación que contrastaba con su vida en Spinners End. Hera y Severus estaban a gusto juntos, y eso se demostraba en sus apacibles charlas o en sus agradables momentos de silencio compartidos. Severus pasaba mucho rato observando a la joven preguntándose si todo aquello no sería una locura, algo tan irreal como maravilloso. Hera por su parte estaba muy asustada, nunca se había sentido así, sabía que lo que compartía con Snape era único, pero a pesar de ello eso no le impedía tener miedo, preguntarse muchas veces si todo esto tenia sentido si podía realmente estar pasando.

Vivían solos en un mundo construido por ellos mismos, pero si alguien los hubiera podido observar podría haber creído que eran un matrimonio casi perfecto. Discutían por tonterías pero siempre encontraban un momento para la reconciliación, un momento para la ternura. A veces para ambos era como volver al pasado como ser de nuevo el profesor y la alumna que se demostraban un odio intenso e implacable. Pero en este caso uno de los dos siempre acababa buscando al otro para finalizar sonriéndose mutuamente.

Severus encontraba mucho más cortas sus noches, y el insomnio había desaparecido. Además ambos gustaban de perder algunos minutos de sus mañanas en cama, abrazados. El frío mortifago se preguntaba muchas veces que sucedería cuando la guerra terminase, si ella seguiría a su lado, si realmente no lo estaba utilizando para obtener más información sobre su bando para después desaparecer de su vida., algo para lo que el ex - profesor no creía estar preparado. Hera tampoco sabía lo que les depararía el futuro pero no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarlo ahora.

Severus se despertó tarde aquel día, la noche anterior se habían quedado hablando hasta altas horas de la mañana, intentado buscarle sentido a algunas actitudes del señor Oscuro, algunos hechos que al mismo mortifago le parecían extrañas. Se dio una ducha rápida, y vistiéndose más cómodamente a lo que solía hacerlo antes bajó a la planta inferior. Un agradable y tierno de sol de primavera intentaba vencer las nubes invernales, y por primera vez Severus se vio a si mismo deseando poder disfrutar de su tibieza sobre su propia piel. Sonrió meditando sobre lo mucho que había cambiado su vida en estos últimos meses, y como lo que él creyó que sería el peor año de su vida se había convertido en algo absolutamente extraordinario.

Oyó ruido en la cocina y se dirigió hacia ella. Allí de pie estaba Hera preparando el desayuno. La joven se revolvió al oírlo y le sonrío dulcemente.

_- Buenos días Severus_- le dijo.

_- Buenos días._

La saludó mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y la besaba tiernamente en el cuello. Hera se estremeció ante el contacto de los labios de Severus contra su piel y se giró para recibir uno igual en sus labios. Y siempre era igual, un beso de buenos días, uno de buenas noches y una infinidad de besos y caricias robados a lo largo del día. Una infinidad de besos y caricias que se prodigaban una y otra vez, cada noche, disfrutando de ella como si fuera la última.

La noche los encontró sentados en la sala, en completo silencio. De repente las defensas de la casa saltaron.

_-Viene alguien_- susurró Hera.

Severus solo asintió pero con una leve inclinación de cabeza le indicó que se desplazara a la parte superior de la casa.

_- Escucha_- la interrumpió antes de que saliera por la puerta_- Pase lo que pase no bajes, me oyes pase lo que pase. Y si ves peligro huye. La habitación del fondo tiene una ventana que da a la parte de atrás, huye por ella._

Hera no le respondió,

_- Prométemelo_- insistió Snape.

_- Te lo prometo_- susurró la joven.

Hera subió corriendo las escaleras que la llevaban al primer piso y allí se sentó agazapada esperando a que la visita llegara.

Severus abrió la puerta y sonrió a ambas hermanas Black.

_- Narcisa, Beatrix, qué sorpresa_- saludó irónicamente.

Ambas mujeres saludaron escuetamente al mortifago, aunque Narcisa mucho más efusivamente que su hermana. Los tres pasaron a la salita, donde Severus les indicó que tomaran asiento en el gran sofá. Tomó asiento delante de ellas y sonriendo hipócritamente esperó pacientemente hasta que la Sra. Malfoy empezó a hablar.

_-Necesito tu ayuda Severus_- le dijo.

_- ¿Otra vez?_- preguntó el aludido._- Y supongo que tu hermana sigue sin estar de acuerdo con nuestra "amistad"._

_- No veo en que podrías ayudarnos, Snape_- soltó la morena.

_- Es Lucius, sigue en Azkaban- _empezó Narcisa sin hacer caso a la interrupción de su hermana_- Y yo no puedo evitar preocuparme por él. Es mi marido. Y Draco necesita un padre. _

_- Pero yo no puedo hacer nada por Lucius_- le dijo Severus.

_-Si puedes. Nuestro Señor Oscuro ha mandado varias partidas a Azkaban para liberar a sus mortifagos, pero Lucius sigue allí_- le explicó _– Para él aun no ha cumplido suficiente castigo por el fallo en el ministerio._

_- Y la eficiencia de Draco en su misión el año pasado tampoco ayuda_- le espetó su hermana_- No deberías haber sido tan blanda con tu hijo._

_- Basta_- las interrumpió Severus_- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo puedo interceder por Lucius¿O qué quiero interceder por él?_

_- Fuisteis amigos_- le dijo Narcisa.

Snape enarcó una ceja en señal de duda, considerar a Lucius uno de sus amigos no entraba en sus planes. Sonrió meneando la cabeza a ambos lados.

_- Amigos, una bonita palabra que para tu marido siempre careció de las implicaciones que se suponía que tendría_- añadió fríamente _– Pero veré lo que puedo hacer, Draco es mi ahijado y por lo tanto tengo una deuda con él, y estoy de acuerdo contigo en que necesita un padre que lo mantenga lo suficientemente alejado de su "querida" tía._- concluyó sonriéndole a Beatrix.

_- Siempre tan encantador Snape_- le respondió la cruel mortifaga_- Como te veo tan interesado en la seguridad de Narcisa y su familia, supongo que no te importará que pasemos aquí la noche, es que es muy tarde y puede ser peligroso para dos mujeres indefensas como nosotras._

Severus ahogó una especie de risa ante el adjetivo indefensa asociado a Beatrix Lestrange mientras ganaba tiempo para pensar una excusa. Por un momento pensó en despedirlas fríamente como él acostumbraba a hacer, pero quizás si Hera seguía allí…

_- Me encantaría, pero soy un hombre y como comprenderéis tengo una ciertas necesidades_- les sonrió_- Arriba tengo a alguien esperando por mí, y ya he perdido todo este magnífico tiempo con vosotras. Si me disculpáis._

_- Mientes_- le espetó Beatrix_- Te quieres deshacer de nosotras pero estás más solo que la una._

Severus solamente miró hacia arriba, una invitación que la entrometida de la Sra. Lestrange no podía ignorar.

_- Beatrix es su vida_- intentó frenarla su hermana.

Pero Beatrix ya no la oía subía corriendo las escaleras.

Hera por su parte había oído toda la conversación, agazapada en la parte superior de las escaleras. No se sorprendió de la frialdad y sarcasmo de Beatrix, sabía como se las gastaba la cruel mortifaga. Lo que si la sorprendió fue el juego en el que se involucró Severus, la revelar su presencia en el piso superior, no sabía porque lo hacía pero decidió confiar en él. Sigilosamente se dirigió hacia la habitación y con un rápido hechizo se desnudó. Se dejó caer con la ropa interior sobre la cama, colocando su pelo sobre su cara y fingiendo como dormía.

Oyó los pasos de Beatrix apurados y como estos se frenaban al llegar a la puerta, mientras la mujer aguantaba la respiración. Narcisa y Severus se acercaron poco después.

_- No tienes mal gusto Snape_- soltó Beatrix_-¿no estará muerta? Creo saber cuales eran tus gustos, y no hay muchas mujeres que los aguanten._

_­ - ¿Y perderme el gusto de disfrutar de un cuerpo como el de ella?_- rió Severus_- No querida Beatrix, ella es mi mejor diversión_- concluyó soltando una carcajada.

Hera no pudo evitar un escalofrío ante las palabras del mortifago aunque quisiera pensar que eran falsas. Oyó como la señora Lestrange bufaba y salía corriendo de allí, seguida por su humilde hermana que murmuró una simple despedida.

La joven no se movió, esperando pacientemente un movimiento por parte de Snape, este esperó a que las barreras de protección volvieran a estar en su sitio, indicando que no había nadie en los alrededores. Lentamente se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella. Hera no se movió, Severus la tomó por el hombro y la giró, sintiendo el peso de los ojos de la joven sobre él.

_- Era necesario_- dijo escuetamente levantándose dispuesto a irse.

_- ¿Por qué?_- preguntó Hera visiblemente molesta_- ¿Es mi cuerpo el que quieres¿Sólo eso?_

_- No y lo sabes. Pero para ellas, era eso, tu cuerpo_- siguió sin mirarla.

_- No necesitabas decir que estaba aquí_- lo encaró levantándose de la cama.

_- Si_- respondió Snape perdiéndose en sus pensamientos_- Beatrix fue mi amante, y siempre pensó que eso le confería cierto poder sobre mí. Ahora sabe que no es así._

Hera no dijo nada más, se quedó allí, semidesnuda en el medio de la habitación, buscando el modo de encajar esa información. Severus comenzó a andar hacia la puerta.

_- Entre ella y yo, fue sólo sexo_- dijo sin mirarla_- Nunca hubo amor._

El estoico mortifago salió por la puerta, dejando si cabe más confundida a la joven, preguntándose porque de pronto el hombre distinguía entre sexo y amor. Hera se preguntó que había querido decir con _"nunca hubo amor", _¿ahora si lo había? Se preguntó mentalmente. Nunca se habría imaginado al cruel profesor de pociones enfrascado en una relación amorosa y menos confesando su amor incondicional a la luz de las velas, pero ahora. Ellos tenían algo, y ambos sabían que era más que sexo, que era algo más que la necesidad de satisfacer una necesidad mutua, pero llamarlo amor...

Hera se visitó lentamente, recordando los celos mal escondidos de Beatrix en su voz, su actitud airada y molesta. Había sido sustituida en la vida de Severus y eso le molestaba, no le molestaba el haberlo perdido, le molestaba simplemente el hecho de perder ante alguien. Por un momento se preguntó que tipo de vida podrían haber llevado los mortifagos para acabar en esta situación, pero eso era algo que a ella no le importaba. Eso formaba parte de su pasado, igual que las críticas y burlas que ella había recibido del jefe de las serpientes en la escuela, ahora Hera estaba dispuesta a olvidar eso, estaba dispuesta a construir un futuro con el nuevo Severus que se mostraba ante ella, con el Severus que ella consideraba el auténtico.

Sonriendo se dispuso a bajar las escaleras, sabía donde encontraría a Snape, sentado en el sofá rumiando sus acciones, esperando que ella diera un nuevo paso, porque él era tan cobarde en esto que no era capaz de enfrentarse a Hera, no era capaz de enfrentar un posible rechazo por parte de la joven.

Hera se paró en el marco de la puerta, observando los anchos hombros de Severus. Este notó su presencia, y se giró con una extraña mirada.

_- ¿No quieres pasar a charlar un rato?_- le preguntó alargando las palabras mientras se preparaba para un posible ataque.

La joven sonrió y sin dejar de mirarlo empezó a caminar hacia él. Severus se removió incómodo en el sofá pero no por ello dejó de mirar a Hera. Esta siguió sonriendo y sin decir ni una palabra se sentó sobre él, quedando ambos frente a frente. Fue consciente de cómo el estoico mortifago contenía la respiración, ella misma se sentía extrañamente nerviosa. Bajó sus labios hasta unirlos contra los de su ex – profesor, y delineó con su lengua el contorno de su boca. Severus entreabrió los labios disfrutando de las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo, Hera no se hizo de rogar y tan sensualmente como estaba introdujo su lengua en su boca. Ambos unieron sus lenguas, bailaron juntos al son de una música que sólo ellos escuchaban.

Severus intentó entonces abrazar a la joven descubriendo que no podía moverse, abrió los ojos bruscamente para encontrarse con la mirada traviesa de Hera que lo observaba sonriendo. La joven continuó aplicando una leve tortura al mortifago, besando su cuello, mordiendo los lóbulos de sus orejas, mientras él indefenso se dejaba hacer. Ahogaba sus gemidos, con su respiración entrecortada mientras Hera dibujaba ahora con besos, ahora con caricias cada contorno de su cuerpo.

Hera continuó bajando, y sin perder el contacto visual con él comenzó a quitarle la capa. Desabotonó uno a uno los botones, lamiéndose de manera casual los labios mientras lo hacía. Severus notaba su creciente erección aprisionada contra el pantalón, pero no podía moverse, algo que a pesar de todo le parecía excitante. La capa fue tirada al suelo, y Hera comenzó a hacer lo mismo con la camisa blanca, cada botón desabrochado dejaba ver una parte de la piel, una parte con la que la joven jugaba. Se paró en los pezones, lamiéndolos, chupándolos hasta que consiguió que se pusieran duros. Descendió hasta la entrepierna, mirándola fijamente durante un rato, Severus bufó ante la lentitud de la joven y esta se rió abiertamente.

Desabrochó el pantalón notando un gran abultamiento bajo él, Snape contuvo la respiración, y Hera siguió su acometida. Sacó el pene de Severus y lo miró fijamente, lo besó en la punta y lo acarició tiernamente. El mortifago estaba totalmente entregado, se había acostado con esa mujer, habían disfrutado de sus cuerpos una y otra vez, pero nunca se había sentido tan desnudo como en estos momentos. Hera se introdujo el miembro de Severus en la boca y comenzó a mordisquearlo, lamerlo, succionarlo. Snape quiso mover de nuevo los brazos pero descubrió que seguía merced de aquella mujer, aún así podía mover sus caderas, elevarlas, buscar un mayor contacto.

La respiración de Severus se hizo mucho más errática y Hera supo que no le quedaba mucho para terminar. Se levantó ignorando el gruñido de molestia que surgió del hombre y parándose delante de él, comenzó a desnudarse lentamente. Severus no apartó la vista ni un solo momento y disfrutó de la visión del cuerpo de la joven desnudándose para él.

Hera, ya totalmente desnuda se acercó a él, se colocó encima de nuevo, como había hecho cuando llegó a la salita y sentándose se dejó penetrar. Severus exhaló un suspiro de satisfacción mientras la joven se curvaba hacia atrás para empalarse más profundamente. El mortifago notó como el hechizo que lo mantenía inmóvil era retirado y pasó sus brazos tras la espalda de Hera. Ambos comenzaron a moverse frenéticamente, ahogando los gemidos de placer en el cuerpo del otro, en la piel del otro. Hera creyó tocar el cielo con las manos y su cuerpo se contrajo al sufrir un orgasmo, Severus notó entonces la estrechez que lo envolvía y se vino en ese mismo momento.

Ambos permanecieron un rato en ese estado, desnudos, cansados, abrazados, Severus aún dentro de Hera.

El mortifago miró fijamente a la joven, se perdió en sus profundos ojos, quería abrirse a ella… Hera lo percibió y posando su mano sobre sus labios no se lo permitió.

_- Todo es mucho más fácil si no nos decimos nada más_- le dijo.

Severus asintió y sin dejar de abrazarla la levantó en el aire para llevarla a la habitación. El ex – profesor notó como brotaban lágrimas de los ojos de la joven, y se sorprendió al notar que el mismo estaba también llorando. La tumbó sobre la cama, la besó dulcemente y ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

* * *

**Melliza: **Me alegro que al final la espera haya tenido su recompensa… en fin, en realidad mis lemons tardan un poco más, pero como esta vez he hecho un fic mas corto todo va mas rápido.

**amsp14 : **Lo del asesinato del director es un problema que aún deben solucionar ambos… pero si pesa un poco en la relación.

**Malu Snape Rickman: **No sé, pero creo que la familia no espera a Severus como compañero de Hera pero habrá que esperar acontecimientos. Falta un te amo, si y faltan aun muchas cosas mas.

**§µ£ §NAP£: **me alegro que te haya gustado y si yo también quiero ser Hera… jeje.

**HoneyBeeM:** No la vida para ellos no se presenta de color de rosa… aún queda mucho camino por andar pero… a veces la vida nos sorprende.

**Replika : **Me alegro que te este gustando la historia, y sobre todo que gracias a ella vayas recordando cosas (como que Albus tenia un hermano). 

Gracias a tods por los reviews y saludos


	8. La realidad

Primero debo pedir disculpas por la tardanza, no creais que me había olvidado de vosotrs eso sería imposible, pero me he mudado de casa y como comprendereis ultimamente anduve un poco liada.

Los personajes no son mios pertenecen a la Warner y a J.K.Rowling, y no gano nada con esto.

SPOLIERS SEXTO LIBRO

* * *

Ni Hera ni Severus volvieron a hablar de aquella noche, ambos sabían que las palabras de la joven, diciendo que era mejor no saber nada más eran muy acertadas. Tenían ese tiempo, y eso era lo que iban a disfrutar. Aún así ambos sabían que algo había cambiado entre ellos, y ahora aunque los dos lo negarían, se sentían mucho más unidos.

Hera era consciente como muchas veces Snape al despertar se demoraba observándola, tanto como ella a él. A veces se preguntaba si sería el último día que despertaría a su lado, si de repente todo lo que ellos habían construido se desvanecería. Sabía que no debía lamentarse por haber vivido sino por no haberlo hecho pero eso no le impedía tener esa sensación de pérdida cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos.

Ni una palabra ese había sido su acuerdo silencioso, pero ambos se decían con gestos más que muchos otros con palabras. Cada sonrisa en el rostro de Hera cada vez que lo veía volver vivo de un encuentro con sus "amigos", cada desayuno que el frio mortifago prepara sorprendiendo a la joven al amanecer con él en la cama. Hera lo sabía, sabía lo suficiente como para saber que todos esos gestos compartidos implicaban algo más que un mero sentimiento de soledad saciado. Hera reconocía haberse enamorado perdidamente de ese hombre, del hombre que había conocido en estos últimos meses.

Miró de nuevo a Severus durmiendo plácidamente a su lado, y retiró con su mano un mechón rebelde de pelo que le cubría el rostro. Había despertado hacía un rato, por algún motivo no había podido dormir como otras veces, una opresión se había alojado en su pecho, era una sensación extraña, una extraña sensación de que algo iba a salir mal. La joven se sentó en la cama, habían sido unas semanas duras, Severus y ella habían discutido en varias ocasiones buscando una solución a los problemas que se le presentaban. Snape había sido torturado en exceso en varias ocasiones, debido a las actividades desconocidas del niño que vivió. Ni Hera ni Severus sabían que podía estar haciendo el Elegido, pero había levantado las iras del mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos. Los mortifagos temía ahora si cabe más a su "líder", y todos aquellos que un día se gustaban de perder su tiempo en la guarida de su amo, evitaban ahora la presencia de este, temerosos del castigo que les podía infligir.

Hera notó un movimiento en la cama tras ella, y se giró notando como era observada por unos profundos ojos negros. Severus escudriñaba el pensativo rostro de la joven e intentó esbozar una sonrisa. Hera lo miró, y sonriendo ella también se deslizó hacia delante tumbándose sobre el torso desnudo de Snape y besándolo tiernamente en los labios.

El mortifago se dejó hacer y disfrutó de otro maravilloso despertar en brazos de la joven. La rodeó con sus brazos y profundizo el beso pidiéndole permiso para entrar con su lengua. Hera gimió semisonriendo, y respondió al beso mientras deslizaba sus manos por el cuerpo de su ex – profesor. Severus comenzó a quitar el pijama de la joven, y en menos tiempo del esperado ambos estaban desnudos disfrutando de la calidez de sus cuerpos.

La joven recorrió trozo a trozo la piel de su amante, besando cada milímetro de la misma. Severus la miró extrañado, tenía la extraña sensación de que estaba pasando algo raro, era como si Hera se estuviera despidiendo de él. La joven también fue consciente de cómo su cuerpo le brindaba sensaciones distintas a las que estaba acostumbrada, su cuerpo le pedía saciar una necesidad que ni ella misma sabía de donde procedía.

Siguió disfrutando de la anatomía de Severus, mientras este se entretenía en delinear con sus manos cada una de las curvas de Hera. Acarició sus senos, disfrutando del endurecimiento de los pezones de la joven ante su contacto y siguió el descenso, obteniendo un quejido de placer de la leona cuando acarició su feminidad.

Ambos se perdieron en innumerables caricias, besos entregados y suspiros de satisfacción. Deseando fervientemente poder alargar el tiempo, aunque ambos eran conscientes de que este se acababa, o por lo menos para ellos.

Hera se derrumbó finalmente satisfecha sobre el cuerpo de Severus y permaneció en esa posición, disfrutando únicamente del acompasando movimiento del corazón del mortifago. Se levantó poco después y sin decir nada, solo esbozando una leve sonrisa, se dirigió hacia la ducha. Se relajó bajo el chorro de agua caliente, y sin saber como sus lágrimas empezaron a correr raudas por su rostro. Se enjuagó lentamente y salió de la ducha. Severus ya no estaba en la habitación y Hera se dispuso a buscarlo por la casa.

Snape estaba de pie en la pequeña sala de la planta inferior, mirando a través de la ventana. Hera notó aprensivamente como su mano reposaba sobre su brazo izquierdo allí donde tenía la marca. La joven notó entonces, como su medallón comenzaba también a calentarse. Su padre la estaba buscando, la estaba llamando.

Severus se giró, dejando a la vista su marca de mortifago totalmente roja. Hera no dijo nada. Cerró los ojos un momento intentando contener las lágrimas y le señaló su propio medallón. Severus asintió, la joven lo miró una vez más, no podía despedirse, no, no después de todos estos meses.

_- Lo siento_- susurró la joven _-Lo siento_

Snape quiso responderle, acercarse a ella y abrazarla mientras le susurraba al oído que no pasaría nada malo, que todo saldría bien, pero Hera fue más rápida, y sin ni siquiera atreverse a mirarlo una vez más, salió por la puerta corriendo. Apuró sus pasos por la calle abajo, hasta la puerta de entrada a Spinner's End y sin pensarlo demasiado se apareció en el ministerio, intentando controlar los latidos de su acelerado corazón.

Percival fue consciente de la turbación de su hija cuando la vio pero no tuvo el valor de preguntarle por ello. Sabía que durante estos meses, la joven estuvo realizando un trabajo que dudaba mucho que fuera aprobado por el ministerio. Desde entonces la había visto en varias ocasiones, en todas ellas Hera se había mostrado extrañamente nerviosa, solicitándole trasladadores sin aclarar la futura utilidad de los mismos. Aún recordaba el llanto de la noche de fin de año, ahora sabía que quizás su llamada había provocado la separación de su hija y su pareja, pero así había tenido que ser. Por mucho que a Percival le molestara no podía hacer otra cosa, la Guerra había comenzado y todos debían estar allí.

Hera miró a su padre con aire abatido y silenciosamente se acercó a él.

_- Ha comenzado_- le dijo su padre escuetamente.

_- Lo sé_- respondió su hija sin dejar de mirarlo.

Su padre introdujo su mano bajo la capa.

_- Supongo que no tengo que decirte nada más_- siguió tristemente_- Toma, más trasladadores, tu especialidad_- le sonrió.

_- Mi especialidad_- asintió Hera mientras los guardaba debajo de la capa_- Yo… no sé que decir._

_- Nos veremos dentro de unas horas y todo habrá acabado_- razonó su padre convenciéndose a si mismo.

Un ruido en el exterior los asustó, un grito ahogado que estremeció hasta los mismos cimientos del ministerio. Padre e hija se miraron una vez más, reteniendo en su mente las imágenes de ambos.

_- Estoy orgulloso de ti_- le dijo su padre abrazándola_- Recuérdalo siempre, has tomado las decisiones correctas hija mía._

Hera aguantó las lágrimas, e intentando proporcionar a su padre una sensación de fortaleza que no sentía, la devolvió el abrazo y esbozó una ligera sonrisa. La joven sacó entonces su varita y tras echar una última mirada atrás salió por la puerta del despacho de su padre decidida a encontrar su propio camino en el medio de esta guerra.

Hera salió por la puerta del Ministerio asumiendo en ese mismo momento la magnitud de los hechos que estaban ocurriendo, aunque no se le concedió demasiado tiempo para reparar en ello y tan pronto como quiso ser consciente ya se encontraba enfrascada en el medio de la guerra. Apuntó con su varita a la hordas de mortifagos que se acercaban amenazantes, encajó un hechizo aturdidor y tuvo que refugiarse ligeramente escondida antes de recuperarse para salir protegida por un hechizo. Sus ojos buscaron por un instante la posible presencia de Severus entre los atacantes, pero si su ex – profesor estaba allí ella no logró verlo.

Sabiendo que debía centrarse en la lucha y no en la búsqueda de una quimera, Hera cerró los ojos, desechando de su mente la imagen de Severus y sin saber si quiera si lo volvería a ver desapareció engullida por el mal que se extendía aquella noche.

La sangre le por el rostro, aunque sabía que tenía más partes de su cuerpo heridas que solo aquella. Estaba cansada y sus piernas se negaban a responderle. Buscó bajo su capa una poción hervobitalizante y la bebió, sacó un trasladador y conjurándolo notó el tirón típico que la llevaría a Hogsmeade. Corriendo y luchando se abrió paso hacia la taberna Cabeza de Cerdo, necesitaba ayuda, no era tan tonta para no saber que sus heridas le minaban lentamente su capacidad de reacción. Recibió varios hechizos más, se curvó en varios momentos pensando que ya no llegaría. Levantó la vista un momento allí estaba la puerta. Con una rabia mal contenida lanzó una bola de fuego que alcanzó a varios seguidores de Voldemort. Su mano se posó en el pomo de la puerta, estaba exhausta, lo giró lentamente y observó la figura de su abuelo recortada contra una de las ventanas.

_- Abuelo _– susurró intentando llegar a él.

El anciano se giró lentamente y la miró preocupado.

_- ¿Albus?_- preguntó Hera antes de caer en una leve semi-inconsciencia.

La joven abrió sus ojos poco después, estaba tumbada sobre un sofá mientras su abuelo le suministraba una poción y la miraba preocupado esperando que despertara.

_- Hera, Hera_- susurraba dulcemente.

_- Abuelo_- le respondió su nieta abriendo los ojos lentamente_- Por un momento creí que…._

Pero Hera no pudo seguir hablando porque detrás de su abuelo apareció el rostro de su abuela y el de Albus Dumbledore.

_- Hola Hera_- la saludó Albus dulcemente_- Me alegro de verte._

_- Pero, estabas muerto¡por Merlín, estabas muerto_- intentó razonar la joven.

_- Lo estaba, o mejor dicho simulaba estarlo_- aclaró el director de la escuela como si lo que estuviera contando fuera algo totalmente trivial

_- Te vimos morir, y Severus cumplió con ello su Promesa Inquebrantable_- le dijo su sobrina nieta_- Por ello estaba vivo._

_- Veo que has estado cuidando a Severus durante todo este tipo_- comenzó ignorando el leve enrojecimiento que apareció en la joven_- El año pasado, Severus me contó su situación en el grupo de mortifagos y como había tenido que realizar la promesa inquebrantable a fin de mantener la confianza entre sus "amigos"._

Minerva y Aberforth se miraron intentado asimilar todo lo que se estaba contando en aquel momento, asimilando que el hombre que había elegido su nieta era Severus Snape.

_- Ambos supimos que la situación era más compleja de lo que esperábamos pero supimos encontrar una solución satisfactoria_- continuó Albus ignorando las miradas interrogantes de su esposa y hermano_- Severus mató una parte de mi aquella noche, pero solo una parte. Del mismo modo que Voldemort separó su alma en siete trozos yo también separé la mía en dos. Severus mató uno de esos trozos, eludiendo así la maldición de la Promesa Inquebrantable y a mi se me permitió retirarme. No estaba preparado para seguir, y necesitábamos que Voldemort se confiara, que creyera que yo había desaparecido. Y no sólo eso sino también que confiara nuevamente en Severus._

_- Pero Severus pudo ser asesinado_- lo interrumpió Hera_- Pudo ser apresado por el Ministerio._

_- Conoces lo suficiente a Severus para saber que eso no sería fácil_- sonrió el ex – director_- Además, has hecho un trabajo maravilloso a lo largo de estos meses._

_- Pero tuviste que matar. Para separar los trozos de tu alma, tuviste que matar_- lo acusó la joven-

_- Lo hice_- respondió tristemente Albus_- Y no es algo que lo que me sienta orgulloso, pero debo reconocer que no tenía más oportunidades. Asesiné a un mortifago y usé esa muerte para separar el trozo que Severus destruyó._

Por un momento los tres se sumaron en un completo silencio, temerosos de hablar en voz alta. Un grito en el exterior los sacó de su ensimismamiento.

_- Debo ir junto a Potter, no debe luchar solo esta noche_- dijo Albus girándose mientras se ponía la capa._- Preparad la posada os llegarán heridos en pocos minutos._

_- Albus_- susurró Minerva intentado evitar que su marido desapareciese.

_- Es mi deber Minnie_- respondió acercándose a ella y acariciándola dulcemente en el rostro_­- Sabes que debo estar allí._

Minerva no respondió pero agachó la cabeza en señal de entendimiento. Albus la obligó entonces a mirarlo de nuevo, e ignorando las lágrimas que surcaban el rostro de la jefa de gryffindor la besó tiernamente en los labios. Miró de nuevo a Hera y a su hermano y sacando su varita de debajo de su capa salió al exterior.

Minerva reaccionó rápidamente y sin dar muestras de haberse despedido de su esposo comenzó a dar órdenes a su nieta y a su ex – marido, disponiendo todo para la llegada de los heridos.

La posada estaba ahora llena de gente. En la parte baja se apiñaban los heridos, de menor gravedad, y Hera se encargaba de examinar todos aquellos casos, los casos de aquellos que querían volver a la lucha tan pronto como pudieran. Las habitaciones superiores eran reservadas para los heridos de mayor gravedad y con ellos se afanaban la profesora McGonagall y Aberfort. Hera los observaba subir y bajar preocupados. Su abuela portaba su capa llena de sangre y su habitual rígido y estirado moño presentaba ahora un estado totalmente desaliñado. Aberforth también luchaba por mantener con vida a algunos de los hombres que su hermano había enviado a su posada. Además estaba aburrido de que todos creyeran ver en los delirios que los acompañaban al antiguo director de Hogwarts. El posadero era consciente de su gran parecido con su hermano, pero ni ese parecido le había permitido conservar a Minerva con él. Observó detenidamente a su nieta, tan parecida a la propia Minerva cuando tenía su edad y se alegró de verla allí luchando con ellos.

Un grito en la parte superior de la casa los sobresaltó a todos. Hera y su abuelo se miraron y echaron a correr hacia la parte superior. Minerva se encontraba inclinada sobre un cuerpo, ahogando un ligero temblor. Hera avanzó lentamente asustada por la capa negra que se extendía a los pies de su abuela. Allí en los brazos de la misma, visiblemente herido estaba Severus Snape.

Aberforth excusó discutir con su nieta y tan pronto como esta reconoció a su ex – profesor como el herido, el tabernero quedó relegado a la parte inferior de la posada mientras ambas mujeres intentaban recuperar al mortifago. Hera lo lavó pacientemente y aplicó una a una las pociones que su abuela le indicó. Lo masajeó esperando aliviar con ello la acción de los cruciatus en el cuerpo de Severus. Supo que ya no podía hacer nada más, que ahora sólo podía esperar que el cuerpo del hombre al que amaba respondiera a los cuidados a los que había sido sometido. Miró una vez más el rostro cetrino de Snape y acercándose lentamente lo besó en los labios. Sabía que sería injusto para todos que siguiera allí velando a un hombre por el que ya no podía hacer nada más. Reunió un valor que no tenía y echando una última mirada a Severus salió de la habitación dispuesta a seguir con su trabajo.

Salió fuera de la habitación y pudo sentir la mirada preocupada de su abuela y de su abuelo. Ella les sonrió vagamente y les indicó que todo estaba bien. No les dijo nada más, y girando sobre sus talones siguió atendiendo a los heridos. La Taberna Cabeza de Cerdi parecía ahora una extensión de San Mungo, y cada pocos minutos llegaba algún herido más. Hera reconoció a un joven muy nervioso, y totalmente asustado que lo miraba desde la cama, aquel debía ser el pequeño de los Weasly. Intentó calmarlo varias veces sin conseguir resultado. Ron estaba sentado en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas y repitiendo una y otra vez el nombre de Hermione.

Fue Minerva quien solucionó el problema y poco después una joven castaña descansaba en la cama de al lado. Ambas mujeres se sonrieron y tras atender a Ron decidieron continuar con su trabajo. Si la joven nieta de Minerva pensó que lo peor ya había pasado estaba muy equivocada. Poco después Molly Weasly irrumpió en la taberna, preguntando no sólo por el estado de Ron y Hermione sino también por sus otros hijos, su marido y la del mismísimo Harry Potter. Hera no supo que contestar, la fuerza y vivacidad de aquella mujer la superaba y sin ni siquiera responderle le señaló la habitación donde dormía su hijo y saliendo de allí fue a avisar a su abuela.

Hera se sentó en una silla vacía en la taberna, estaba cansada y sus ropas estaban totalmente cubiertas de sangre. Miró fijamente a su alrededor, su abuelo se acercaba a ella con un jarra de hidromiel. Hera la tomó en sus manos, e intentó sonreír, pero no pudo. Aberforth posó su mano en su hombro y se lo apretó fuertemente.

_- Es él_- le dijo sentándose en una silla delante de ella_- Es Severus Snape._

_- Si, es él_- contestó con lágrimas en los ojos_- Ya ves la idiota de tu nieta se ha enamorado de un cruel y cretino mortifago._

Su abuelo sonrío intentando demostrarle lo absurdo de su respuesta, pero no pudo continuar. Las puertas de la taberna se abrieron y Albus Dumbledore se delineó en el marco de la misma con el cuerpo de un adolescente levitando delante de él.

* * *

Jester121: Creo sin equivocarme mucho que somos bastantes los admiradores de este fantástico profesor. Leeré tu fic tan pronto como tenga tiempo. Saludos

Replika: Beatrix nos cae mal a todos. La relación de Severus y Hera está rozando un momento importante.

HoneyBeeM: Yo también amo a Severus y espero que te siga gustando mi historia.

amsp14: Su relación va a ser difícil por muchas situaciones, no solo las propias personales sino también la situación de cada uno de ellos con respecto al bando en el que juegan. Quizás cuando vuelvan la vista atrás ya será muy tarde para decirse lo que hasta ahora no se atrevieron.

Â§ÂµÂ£ Â§NAPÂ£: Albus Dumbledoore si tiene un hermano en la obra original de Rowling, lo que no se sabe con seguridad es que sea el que dirige la cabeza de cerdo (la taberna) pero esto se puede sacar entre líneas de algunas frases de ellos.

Malu Snape Rickman: No es que Severus sea inseguro es que la vida lo ha tratado lo suficiente mal como para que crea que le puede salir algo bien.

Gracias a tods por los reviews y saludos


	9. El final

Hola de nuevo, los personajes no son mios, no gano nada con esto y solo lo hago para divertirme.

SPOLIERS SEXTO LIBRO

* * *

Albus no saludó a nadie de los que se encontraban abajo y con una frialdad impropia de él, despachó bruscamente a la señora Weasly cuando esta se acercó para preocuparse por el estado del niño que vivió. Harry necesitaba cuidados, estaba visiblemente herido, y su cuerpo emitía una leve luz de color rojizo. Hera no quiso preguntar, pero por un momento deseó que el hecho de que el joven Potter estuviera allí significara que toda aquella pesadilla había finalizado. Albus se desplazó a la parte superior de la casa, y conectó la chimenea con San Mungo, en menos de un minuto un grupo de médicos y enfermeras aparecieron en la habitación y comenzaron a preocuparse por el joven.

Albus salió de la habitación y se apoyó en la pared de fuera visiblemente agotado, Minerva lo rodeó con su brazo y lo comenzó a empujar lentamente hacia el mismo cuarto donde reposaba el ex – profesor de pociones. El director de la escuela miró a su compañero y suspiró deseando que hubiera llegado a tiempo cuando lo envío a la taberna. Albus aún recordaba como encontró al hombre al que consideraba un hijo, con la varita en alto y pretendiendo enfrentar al mismísimo Lord Voldemort a fin de defender a Harry, un Harry que no disimulaba su sorpresa colocado detrás del que él consideraba su cretino profesor. Al director de Hogwarts no le costó reconocer los visibles síntomas de la lucha que mostraba el cuerpo de Severus, y supo que el ex – profesor de pociones estaba a punto de caer. Vio como Voldemort lanzaba un Cruciatus al hasta entonces su mejor mortifago, y este caía al suelo ya sin poder gritar. Albus avanzó entonces hacia el círculo central donde se desarrollaba la lucha, su varita envió a Severus a la taberna y mirando a Harry se colocó a su lado para enfrentar al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

Ahora Albus estaba tumbado en la cama por Minerva y en menos tiempo del que hubiera deseado ella y Hera estaban ocupándose de él. Para Albus no pasó desapercibida la mirada que la joven echó sobre la cama donde dormitaba el profesor de pociones. Pero si pensó que eso haría flaquear a la joven, esta no lo demostró y con una gran profesionalidad ayudó a su abuela a intentar mejorar la situación del mago más poderoso de este tiempo, a Albus Dumbledore.

_- Todo ha acabado_- les dijo Albus mientras lavaban y desinfectaban sus heridas.

Ambas mujeres se miraron y después miraron a Albus.

_- Harry acabó con él, pero está herido_- siguió explicándose_- Su magia está descontrolada, su cuerpo ha sufrido más de lo que se puede aguantar. Recibió varias maldiciones Cruciatus, tuvo que luchar con la maldición Imperius que le lanzó el propio Voldemort y finalmente volvió a sobrevivir a la maldición imperdonable._

_- Tú también estás herido_- le atajó la profesora McGonagall.

_- Lo estoy, desaparecí porque no estaba en las mejores condiciones, la edad y algún que otro hechizo oscuro de Voldemort me habían pasado factura. He vuelto pero no en las mejores condiciones _– les sonrió_- He enfrentado a Voldemort con Harry, y no soy joven, creo que mi estado es optimista vistas las circunstancias._

_- Albus no puede cambiar aún en esta situación no es capaz de parar de bromear_- le dijo Hera a su abuela.

_- Por que él es así_- dijo Aberforth_- ¿cómo estás?_- preguntó acercándose a la cama de su hermano.

_- En buen estado evidentemente. No pienso volverme a ir y dejarte a Minerva para ti solito_- volvió a bromear Albus.

Ambos hombres se miraron y se fundieron en un profundo abrazo.

_- Potter se está recuperando_- le dijo su hermano_- Me han dicho que puede tardar en ser el mismo, pero su magia se ha estabilizado y sus heridas no tienen complicaciones aparentes. Además su cuerpo parece responder a los tratamientos para la maldición Cruciatus, peor nadie sabe como responderá psicológicamente. _

_- Esa parte la tendremos que enfrentar nosotros_- le respondió Albus intentando incorporarse_-¡Ah! Y si puedes avisa a los Weasly de su estado, Molly estaba muy nerviosa cuando llegué._

_- Percy y Charlie han muerto_- lo interrumpió Aberforth_- Los Weasly no están en su mejor momento. También han muerto varios profesores de Hogwarts, entre ellos la extraña profesora de Adivinación. Y creo que el ministerio ha tenido también innumerables pérdidas. _

_- Bajaré en un momento_- añadió Albus haciéndose cargo de lo serio de la situación.

Aberforth abandonó la habitación, mientras Minerva miraba fijamente a Albus.

_- Debemos ir. Quiero saber como están los Weasly y los demás heridos._- miró a Hera fijamente a los ojos_- Eres tan maravillosa como tu abuela y él lo sabe_- dijo inclinando la cabeza hacia la cama de Severus_- Has hecho un gran trabajo con él y en esta guerra, ahora quédate con él, me gustaría que cuando despertara tuviera alguien a su lado._

Ella sonrió y abrazó a su tío abuelo.

_- Mi padre_- susurró.

_- No te preocupes, se reunirá con nosotros cuando arregle las cosas en el ministerio. _– le dijo Albus­_- No pensarías que un Dumbledore iba a dejarse vencer por un grupo de mortifagos._

_- No, la verdad es que no me lo esperaba._

_- Cuida de él_- le dijo Albus nuevamente_- Cuida de él como has hecho hasta ahora. Y deberías mirar la evolución de tus heridas, por precaución más que nada._

Hera observó como su abuela abandonaba la habitación en compañía de Albus y por un momento se preguntó si algún día ella podría agarrar así a su marido en el futuro. Miró a Severus, observando como el extraño mortifago seguía durmiendo tranquilamente sabiendo que la poción que le había suministrado lo mantendría así durante unas horas. Hera tomó una pociones de la mesita que había allí delante y dirigiéndose hacia el baño se dispuso a curar su heridas.

Hera salió del baño semirecuperada, ahora era consciente de todo el daño que había recibido en la lucha. Se sentó en la cama donde sólo unos minutos antes estaba tumbado Albus Dumbledore, y miró fijamente al hombre que todavía dormitaba en la cama de al lado. Se acercó a él lentamente y todavía sin dejar de observarlo se sentó entonces en su cama. Con su mano recorrió el brazo de Severus disfrutando del calor que emanaba de su cuerpo. Le costaba creer que ese hombre, el hombre al que había amado durante meses, estuviera allí tumbado luchando entre la vida y la muerte. Intentó sacar esas ideas de su mente, intentó pensar que el hombre sería lo suficientemente fuerte para poder seguir luchando. Esperaba que después de todo lo que habían vivido, Severus encontrara en ella la fuerza para seguir.

Hera notó como los ojos comenzaban a cerrársele, estaba visiblemente cansada. Sabía que sus abuelos y Albus se encargarían de todo lo que estaba pasando fuera, y su padre venía de camino. La joven comenzó a relajarse, se deslizó lentamente hacia la cama y se acomodó al lado de Severus. Se refugió en el calor que emanaba del cuerpo del mortifago, y sin saber como se durmió.

Severus comenzó a despertar lentamente, su mente estaba nublada pero sentía una extraña sensación en su cuerpo. Lo embargaba una calidez especial, una calidez a la que estaba acostumbrado. Oyó el ruido lejano de voces, y supo que la conocida Taberna Cabeza de Cerdo se había convertido en un improvisado hospital, por un momento se preguntó quienes estarían siendo tratados allí, si el mismísimo Albus estaría impartiendo sus órdenes a diestra y siniestra, y si Harry habría podido finalmente vencer al mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos. Notó de nuevo un ligero peso en su brazo, se giró para observar que era lo que le estaba causando esa malestar, abrió lentamente los ojos y observó una larga cabellera castaña rozando su piel. Severus pensó que estaba soñando, recordando los buenos momentos vividos. Hera despertó al notar el cambió brusco en la respiración de Severus, miró fijamente al cuerpo del hombre que descansaba en la cama y comprobó como el estoico profesor la miraba fijamente a los ojos esperando que ella fuera tan real como él deseaba. Hera solamente sonrío y Severus no pudo evitar esbozar una de sus más sinceras sonrisas, volviendo a dormirse ahora mucho más tranquilamente.

Hera se levantó lentamente, ahora Severus sabía que seguía con él, que Hera continuaba a su lado. La joven abandonó la habitación mirando una vez más atrás, sabía que debía ir ayudar a los demás. Salió al pasillo y guiada por el ruido de Albus y Minerva impartiendo órdenes se dirigió hacia ellos.

Hera no podía definir concretamente que hizo en las horas siguientes, curó heridas, las limpió y las vendó, repartió pociones a todos los que las necesitaban y se interesó personalmente por la situación de la familia Weasly que habían perdido 2 hijos en esta guerra. Preguntó también disimuladamente por el niño que vivió y se alegró de recibir una respuesta afirmativa a su evolución aunque todos decían que tardaría bastante tiempo en conseguir volver a ser el mismo de siempre. Los amigos de Potter por su parte, también evolucionaban favorablemente, aunque Hermione mostraba signos de un preocupante agotamiento, aún así, Albus no permitió que fuera trasladada a San Mungo. El director de Hogwarts creía que estando todos juntos mejorarían más rápidamente que solos en un hospital, por ello estaba discutiendo en estos momentos con el hospital para conseguir trasladar al Señor Potter a la Taberna Cabeza de Cerdo tan pronto como fuese posible. Además había puesto a todos los hombres de los que podía disponer a trabajar para conseguir que la seguridad en Hogwarts fuese establecida y poder trasladarse así tan pronto como fuera posible.

Hera le sonrió a tio abuelo, y se dirigió a la habitación de Severus, abrió la puerta lentamente, y se sorprendió de no encontrar al ex – mortifago en su cama. Miró a ambos lados preocupada y abrió la puerta del baño. Allí de pie delante del espejo, mirándose fijamente a si mismo, estaba Severus Snape.

_- No quiero ser yo_- le dijo sin ni siquiera mirarla.

_- Pues yo quiero que sigas siendo tú_- le respondió Hera acercándose a él por detrás y abrazándolo_- Me gustas porque eres tú._

Severus se giró lentamente y la miró a los ojos.

_- Soy un mortifago_- dijo lentamente.

_- No lo eres, lo fuiste pero no lo eres._- siguió mientras lo obligaba a mirarla de nuevo_- Vamos Severus, sabes que digo la verdad. Tomaste el camino equivocado pero lo rectificaste a tiempo, nos has ayudado, sin ti, ni Potter hubiera acabado con Voldemort ni nosotros hubiéramos tenido tan pocas pérdidas._

_- Potter…_- intentó preguntar el ex – profesor de pociones sin fuerzas para hacerlo.

_-Si, Albus se vanagloria de sus dos héroes Harry Potter y Severus Snape. Según tengo entendido tu actitud en la batalla ha sido totalmente mitificable._

Severus intentó sonreír pero no podía, se apoyó en la pared y Hera entendiendo su situación lo ayudó a acercarse hasta la cama.

_-Severus, mírame_- le dijo Hera_- Estoy aquí a tu lado, he vuelto… ¿Crees que si creyera que eres un maldito mortifago estaría aquí contigo? Severus, te he conocido a lo largo de estos meses y he visto a un hombre distinto al que siempre te molestaste en mostrar. _

_- Hera…_- intentó interrumpirla el ex – profesor de pociones.

_- No, Severus, ahora todos creen en ti, no sólo yo, también los que antes no lo hacían _– siguió la joven_- Has mostrado el verdadero rostro de Severus Snape y ese es el rostro que todos queremos seguir viendo. Te amo, y sé que a pesar de todas las dudas que tienes sobre ti, yo si creo en ti._

Severus permaneció absolutamente silencioso, mientras unas rebeldes lágrimas amenazaban con salir de su rostro. Hera lo miraba con una ternura que nunca había recibido.

_- Me he equivocado tantas veces_- le dijo Severus_- Nunca debí dejarme engañar por Lucius y compañía, pero necesitaba respeto, el respeto que mis compañeros de escuela se negaban a darme. Tarde en entender lo que había hecho pero juro que cuando lo descubrí intenté por todos los medios solucionarlo… Albus confió en mi, me trató como a un hijo y a pesar de la cantidad de gente que seguía diciendo que era un tonto por hacerlo, él no dejó en ningún momento de mostrarme esa confianza tan propia de él_- Severus siguió confesándose_- Nunca volvió a dudar de mi, aunque mi actitud reconozco que dejaba mucho que desear, fui un completo cretino, incluido contigo. Pero…_

_- Pero ahora estás aquí y has cambiado, tú mismo lo has dicho_- le dijo Hera_- Severus tu vida puede haber sido un completo error, pero ahora tienes una nueva oportunidad, y está en tu mano el aceptarla o no._

_- Lo sé, pero no merezco a una mujer como tú_- la contradijo el mortifago

_- Yo creo que si la mereces _– le respondió acercándose y besándolo tiernamente en los labios

_- Te amo Hera, y creo que mereces algo mejor que un viejo amargado como yo_.

_- Lo que yo quiero eres tú_- siguió diciendo mientras se iba tumbando sobre él_- Sólo tú, eso es lo único que quiero._

Severus no le respondió simplemente disfrutó de nuevo del contacto de los labios de Hera sobre los suyos propios, y dejó que la cantidad de emociones que esa mujer despertaba en él lo embargaran de nuevo. Sintió el pequeño mordisco que la joven le dio en el labio y notó como su sangre volvía arder de nuevo en sus venas. No pudo evitar emitir un ligero sonido de satisfacción, algo que Hera acogió con verdadero entusiasmo, siguiendo un entretenido reconocimiento a la anatomía de su ex –profesor. Un ruido en la puerta los sobresaltó y ambos se giraron para observar como Albus, Minerva y Percival los miraban fijamente desde la puerta.

_- Ya me gustaría que las enfermeras me cuidaran a mi con tanto ahínco_-sonrió Percival entrando en la habitación.

Hera sonrió ante el comentario de su padre y se levantó para abrazarlo. Percival se acercó entonces a la cama y extendió su mano para estrechar la de Severus.

_- El ministerio me ha encargado comunicarte tu nominación para conseguir la Orden de Merlín_- le dijo_- Y como puedes observar_- siguió mirando a Albus y a su madre_- No pude librarme de ellos._

Albus meneó ligeramente la mano, y entró en la habitación, para felicitar personalmente a su querido profesor. Minerva no se quedó atrás, y cinco minutos después el propio Aberforth hacia lo mismo. Hera sonreía desde el otro lado de la cama, observando la turbación de Severus.

_-Creo que nuestro enfermo requiere los cuidados de su enfermera_- sonrió Albus mientras miraba pícaramente a Hera y Severus

Todos abandonaron la habitación sonriendo.

_- Sigue teniendo un humor extraño, pero me gusta_- dijo Hera.

_- Sigue enterándose de todo_- gruñó Severus.

Hera ahogó una sonrisa. Y se dirigió hacia la cama.

_- De todos modos creo que tenían razón, necesitas más cuidados_- le dijo mientras se dirigía lentamente a la cama sonriendo pícaramente.

Severus empezó de nuevo a sonreír mientras miraba fijamente a la mujer que se acercaba hacia la cama.

_- No estás segura de lo que quieres_- le dijo intentando frenarla.

_- Si, lo estoy y no pienso discutirlo de nuevo_- le respondió sentándose en la cama_- Te quiero a ti. _

_- Y yo a ti. Pero sigo pensando que esto es un error_- intentó razonar el ex – mortifago.

_- Pues entonces dejemos que este error siga adelante hasta que no pueda más_- empezó a decirle mientras le besaba tiernamente en los labios y descendía por su cuello.

Severus no dijo nada, simplemente se dejó hacer. Hera continuó su ataque, y siguió bajando mientras empezaba a quitarle la ropa.

_-Te amo_- susurró Severus.

Hera levantó la vista y lo miró fijamente.

_- Creo que nuestro enfermo necesita un cuidado extensivo_- siguió mientras sonreía_- Además deberías estar aislado._

Severus la miró sorprendido pero observó como la joven sacaba la varita y bloqueaba la puerta. Se giró de nuevo, y sonriendo volvió a besar dulcemente a su enfermo. Snape la miró una vez más y se rindió ante la joven, ella tenía razón la vida el había suministrado una nueva oportunidad y él estaba dispuesto a dársela. Tomó a la joven entre sus brazos y besándola fervientemente se dispuso a perderse de nuevo en su cuerpo. A disfrutar de su nueva vida.

* * *

Reviews:

Primero decir que ya ha llegado el final de esta historia, no es tan larga como las anteriores que había escrito pero creí que sería conveniente hacer una más corta.

Daros las gracias a tods los que con vuestros reviews habeis mantenido vivas mis ganas de continuarla, y sobre todo despedirme por un tiempo.

Saludos


End file.
